Ombrage, je t'aime !
by Mrs.Drarry
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Tous deux ont 17 ans mais l'un est un homosexuel notoire et l'autre, un jeune aristocrate libertin. Tout les sépare. Enfin surtout une route. Après une suite de malheureux incidents, nos héros sont forcés de se voir, de parler. Vive la joie des heures de retenues. Mais au final, ne pourrait-on pas dire: merci Ombrage ? UA. SansMagie.HPDM. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1: Pourquoi moi !

\- Je vais la tuer !

\- Vieux tu veux...

\- Je te jure Ron, je vais tuer cette connasse !

\- Mec c'est...

\- Je vais la prendre et...

\- Mais tu vas la fermer Harry ! s'écria Ron, à bout après plusieurs heures de lamentations et de promesses de vengeance d'un Harry passablement énervé. Si tu es dans un telle situation aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Nous sommes en dernière année depuis deux semaines et toi tu es déjà là à faire tes conneries. On a dix sept ans mec, on est plus des gamins qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans se soucier du lendemain, car dans un an on est des adultes et...

\- Hermione déteint trop sur toi mon pote.

\- Je sais, gémit Ron, la tête tombant sur ses genoux dans une posture désespérée. Elle arrête pas depuis la rentrée avec ses discours moralisateurs.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et se sourirent. Quoi qu'on en dise, ils l'aimaient bien leur Hermione eux. Sous ses airs de marâtre acariâtre et sans merci, la jeune fille leur était indispensable et ce depuis bientôt sept ans. Surtout pour Ron qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme il y a de cela trois mois. Nous tairons bien sur le fait que l'école entière avait parié sur le quand de cette déclaration depuis bientôt deux ans. Saleté de Seamus et ses trois cent livres, pensa Harry.

\- Bon en tous cas là tu dois assumer, repartit Ron, t'as vraiment merdé... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as foutu une vidéo de toi sur le site du lycée en train de détruire le bureau d'Ombrage !

\- Mais je portais une cagoule ! tenta vainement de protester Harry.

\- Tu avais ton maillot basket avec ton numéro ! hurla Ron, le visage se confondant avec ses cheveux. Harry remarqua qu'il ne pouvait même plus voir ses taches de rousseurs. C'est qu'il est en colère le Weasley.

Harry se tut, à court d'argument. Lui-même ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu fumer pour faire une chose pareille... Peut être de la Crystal...

\- Alors maintenant tu vas aller faire ces trois mois de travaux et arrêter de me faire chier.

\- Trois mois où je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi avant vingt heure ! T'imagines l _'horreur_ ?!

Ron souffla and maugréa dans sa barbe, je t'avais prévenu crétin avant de se lever et de retourner vers l'entrée de leur pauvre lycée. En plein coeur de Londres, cet endroit acceuillait l'élite de la masse populaire, en gros des gens avec des capacités non soutenues finançièrement. J'ai nommé, la Gryffindor Académie. Ses pas qui le conduisait vers l'entrée si reluctante de l'établissement ne lui permirent pas de voir la lueur de soulagement qui envahit les yeux de son meilleur amis à la mention de ces trois mois.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Vieille bique sénile aux dents pourries dont je me ferais le plaisir de toutes les arracher une à une et l'attrapper par...

\- Je crois qu'on a compris Draco, s'exclama Blaise, regardant autour de lui face aux regards suspicieux des autres étudiants. Tu sais bien qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles et sont plus volubiles qu'une Pansy hormonale! Merlin, faîtes qu'elle n'entende jamais ceci...

\- Pas la peine faux frère, au point ou j'en suis, je pourrais tout aussi bien crier contre cette infame mégère aux bajoues tremblantes et à l'allure de crapeau centenaire, que je l'enmerde, rétorqua Draco, amer. Et arrêtes avec tes expressions tordues, venues d'on ne sait où !

\- Faux frère ?! Tu te fous euh... fiches de moi j'espère, se reprit Blaise, stupéfait. C'est pas moi qui était en train de me faire sucer dans le bureau d'Ombrage et d'insulter de chienne durant l'acte cette _pauvre_ Turpin, finit-il plus bas mais tout aussi virulemment .

Draco se redressa du muret contre lequel son délicat séant reposait, et écrasa sa cigarette contre la pierre finement taillée. Si son père entendait qu'il fumait encore ces objets du diable, selon ses propres mots, il le tuerait sans hésitation. Une deuxième fois. Il se mit gracieusement en mouvement vers l'entrée de son établissement, ses membres fins et nerveux se mouvant avec la classe aristocratique de tout bon Malfoy. C'est en passant devant Blaise qu'il lacha ces paroles avant de rejoindre le sublime portail déicatement forgé.

\- Cette _chienne_ n'était même pas douée. Une bouche est une bouche mais la sienne ne valait pas trois mois de travaux pour cette grognasse. Tu le sais, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

Blaise regarda la silhouette de celui qui portait depuis bien des années maintenant le nom de frère, s'éloigner. Draco était un être tétu et fier, il éspèrait que son arrogance ne le perdrait pas, qu'il arriverait enfin à trouver cet équilibre, si nécessaire à son existence. Perdu dans ses pensées, le mulâtre rejoignit l'entrée de son lycée d'un pas hagard sous les tintements virulents de la cloche. Il ne fit également pas attention aux bruits émanant de l'autre côté de la route, restant concentré sur la Slytherin School.

XxxOOOxxX

Ombrage assit dans son si cher bureau ne cessait de s'auto-congratuler. Depuis que sa présence était partagée entre les Gryffindors et les Slytherins, soit depuis deux ans, sa charge de travail n'avait cessé d'augmenter surtout chez ces pouilleux de rouges et ors. Mais bon l'argent a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Seulement il y a deux soirs de cela était survenus non pas un mais deux fabuleux incidents. Le fils Malfoy en plein délit de coucherie, enfin elle tenait sa revanche contre le père,ce vil manipulateur. Et Potter qui avait osé saccager son si précieux second bureau ! Cet engeance de rat, elle avait détruite tous ses plus beaux chatons ! Encore heureux que les deux écoles étaient seulement séparées par une rue, elle avait pu se battre sur tous les fronts. Les trois mois pouvaient commencer, elle était prête songea-t-elle avec un air machiavélique.


	2. Chapter 2: Ce que c'est bien d'être moi

Bon alors je crois qu'il est temps de dire deux trois petites choses. Parce que moi je me lançe comme ça, bam, je balançe un prologue, sans dire que c'est un prologue bien sur. Alors voilà.

Voici ma première fic. Wow j'me sens fière ! Bref, on part sur un drarry car c'est la base. Je n'ai encore rien écris, ça vient au feeling et je ne sais pas du tout où je vais arriver encore... J'ai pleins d'idées et tout, mais il faut que je mette le tout à plat et après on en reparlera, lol.

Genre: Bon alors en plus de cette romance magnifique, enfin on espère, il y aura du drame, j'adore faire souffrir des personnages, et de l'humour enfin si j'y arrive car je ne suis pas vraiment drôle... En fait carrément pas... Oui on n'oublie, c'est pas drôle ! Bon moi, au moins, je rigolerai !

Rating: C'est M. Et oui car il faut savoir être réaliste. A mort la guimauve, dans une relation il n'y a pas que de ça ! (et puis on est pas là pour les voir se dire "je t'aime" au bout de deux lignes mais plutôt pour... je m'emballe. Pardon.) Après au niveau du drame il y aura peut être du trash et tout... On aime les voir souffrir un peu ! Harry, notre martyr préféré...

Disclaimer: Alors pour notre grand malheur et comme tout LE MONDE s'obstine à le dire : JJ, ma RowRow, ils sont tous à toi...snif... Mais merci quand même de les avoir inventé ! :) (vous imaginez si des fans de drarry possédaient la saga? Le kiffe...)

Je n'ai pas de Béta, juste des potes mais bon... ;) pardon d'avance !

Si des gens décident de me suivre, ce qui je m'en doute, n'arrivera pas beaucoup, vous aurez peut-être à tenir le coup. Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais publier, si ce sera bien ou pas... Je ne vous fais pas de promesses, on sait tous comment ça finit...

Allez je ferais plus de note aussi longue à l'avenir, c'était juste pour un petit briefing :) ! (c'est pas long, ça l'est juste pour moi !)

Bon app' !

* * *

XxxOOOxxX

 _Lendemain du saccage._

Harry avait le spleen. Pas un de ces moments où l'on se demande ce que l'on fait là, pourquoi on continue à marcher au lieu de retourner se terrer au fond d'un lit. Il était vide, un être creux. Il pleure dans mon coeur comme il pleut sur la ville, pensa-t-il. Comment ne pas se sentir vide quand on vivait à Londres. Cette si belle ville qui chaque jour se voyait magnifiquement arroser de la plus froide des pluies. Enfin Londres, Harry s'avancait de beaucoup. Il ne pouvait prétendre à vivre qu'à Little Whinging dans le Surrey. Il logeait dans une de ses petites maisons de lotissement anglais, alignées les unes aux autres qui pouvaient rappeler à certain un corps de l'armée. Leur ressemblance n'avait d'égale que leur laideur. Leurs habitants avaient une grande part dans cette dernière se dit le brun dans un rire jaune qui lui attira le regard inquisiteur d'une vieille dame. Il lui lança un regard noir qui la fit se retourner, offusquée.

Harry se remit à sombrer. Il lui semblait se noyer, comme chaque fois qu'il décidait de se saouler ou de fumer. Sa _famille_ lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne savait comment il pouvait même mentalement employer ce mot pour les décrire. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley accompagnés de leur si charmant enfant Dudley alias Dudleynouchet. Mais putain, qui pouvait nommer son gosse ainsi! Penser à ces personnages lui donnait envie de vomir, leur sales habitudes de... Un violent cahot du bus le ramena à la réalité. La Gryffindor Academy n'était pas la porte à côté du 4 Privet Drive. Cependant il remarqua que sa destination approchait. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire _maudite Ombrage_ que les arbres de l'école se profilait dans son champs de vision. La vieille folle, oui car maintenant il était sûre qu'elle l'était, n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards en coin courroucés, l'évaluant de haut en bas de son regard de vieille chouette. Harry ne put se retenir:

\- Je porte des pantalons ultra-moulants si j'en ai envie! Il craque tous devant mon petit cul si je le tortille sous leur nez donc il faut qu'il soit bien visible !

Sautant rapidement du bus, il put toutefois parfaitement entendre le cri insurgée de la petite grand mère ainsi que les nombreux noms d'oiseaux dont elle l'affublait allègrement. Harry rigola un bon coup, puis se redressant, il se dit que la journée pouvait enfin commencer. Rien de mieux que de choquer deux trois personnes et il était paré à tout épreuve ! Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

XxxOOOxxX

\- Harry ! hurla une voix pas si inconnue que cela à notre protagoniste.

\- Et merde, jura ce dernier avant de tenter de repartir vers son bus, croyant pouvoir éviter sa tyrannique meilleure amie. Peine perdue.

\- Harry James Potter ! vociféra Hermione Granger de sa _si_ délicate voix. Comment as-tu osé faire un acte aussi stupide, après tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi ?! Accompagné de ses paroles vint un magnifique arrachage d'oreille en rêgle. Harry couina comme si la jeune fille s'en était directement prit à la représentation de ta masculinité.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses en ce moment Potter mais sache que tu es aussi masculin avec tes comportements de chienne que moi je suis noire !

\- Mais calme toi Herm' ! T'es frustrée ma parole ou quoi ?! C'est pas de ma faute si Ron ne sait pas bien viser et...

\- Oula calme ta joie mon pote et laisse ma vie sexuelle en dehors de ça. Si je pouvais le faire, je t'arracherai bien la deuxième oreille mais je te laisse le privilège, d'accord ma douce ? tenta Ron dans un doux sourire à sa moitié.

\- Pas la peine Ronald, je sais qu'il t'a prévenu et que tu n'as rien fait car tu étais déchiré, répondit Hermione avec colère.

\- Mais Hermi tu sais bien que...

\- Laisse tomber, t'es à la diète. Pendant un mois. asséna-t-elle froidement bien qu'un léger sourire ornait son visage, lui donnant un air quelque peu sournois.

\- Beurk, vous, en train de baiser, je peux pas... frissonna le brun.

\- Assez parlé vous deux, en route dit-elle en repartant vers leur académie. L'amour Harry, pas la baise. Ne confond pas nos sentiments avec ton activité de drogué nyctalope qui ne pense qu'à se faire fourrer.

Les trois comparses repartirent doucement vers l'établissement, Harry arborant un air choqué, s'étonnan,t comme toujours de la bipolarité de sa meilleure amie si chère à son coeur.

XxxOOOxxX

 _Il y a onze ans de cela._

 _Il s'approcha de cette immense batisse qu'il pouvait apercevoir au travers d'une rangée d'arbres tous plus majestueux les uns que les autres. La Gryffindor Académie. Cette lettre qui était apparue une semaine plutôt dans une petite maison du Surrey, au 4 Privet Drive. Cette lettre, qui par les quelques mots d'encre émeraude couchés sur un délicat parchemin, avait rallumé l'espoir chez un petit garçon. Un espoir que celui-ci ne s'était jamais autorisé à ressentir. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là, devant cette école qui allait l'aceuillir pendant les sept prochaines années. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir vivre à l'internat comme certain car vivant trop près, mais bénissait déjà assez tous les dieux connus pour lui accorder cette chance, son salut._

 _\- Salut, je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Déclara un voix derrière lui. L'enfant sursauta puis se retourna, ignorant de l'air légèrement appeuré qu'il affichait. Se tenait devant lui un autre petit garçon d'environ son âge comme il le devina, bien que plus grand. Son visage pâle parsemé de tache de rousseur était mangé par deux grands yeux azurs et une touffe de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. La petite tache de saleté sur son nez le rendait craquant. Le petit brun eut tout de suite envie d'en faire son amis. Son premier vrai amis._

 _\- Salut, moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. répondit-il d'un ton hésitant bien que souriant largement._

 _\- Harry, j'ai décidé que l'on serait amis. D'accord ?_

 _Harry éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête. Il avait un amis pour la première fois de sa vie, un endroit où aller, où se réfugier. Un avenir nouveau. Harry Potter se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance._

XxxOOOxxX

Chaque matin était accompagné de ce rituel. Harry ne pouvait passer le si beau portail de l'école sans se remémorer son premier jour en ce lieu. Il se dit que cette simple lettre avait changé bien des choses et tant mieux. Poussé par le flot d'étudiants désireux d'envahir les lieux, malgré les grognements qui fusaient de ci de là face à la contrainte de l'horaire, le brun pénétra l'enceinte du batîment. Il sentit encore une fois cette sensation d'enchantement lorsqu'il passa la voute de fer et se demanda si jamais, un jour, cette habitude cesserait. Il espèrait que non.

\- Harry !

-C'est pas possible, c'est une manie ou quoi de me hurler dessus dès le matin ?! grommela-t-il doucement. Quand il se décida à regarder qui l'avait interpellé ce fut pour tomber sur un Seamus Finnigan riant aux éclats qui décida que lui tomber dans les bras, litérallement, était un choix judicieux de si bon matin. Toujours sous le coup de son hilarité, l'irlandais s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa avec force sur la joue.

\- Seamus, c'est pas possible enfin, tu peux pas te comporter normalement ?! cria Harry, totalement indigné. Totalement. Bon d'accord peut être aussi un petit peu satisfait.

Le blond repartit encore dans son rire. Peu importe ce que Harry pouvait dire, il était content de connaître Seamus. De par sa bonne humeur constante et son talent pour faire des blagues vaseuses, il était un pilier important de sa vie. Sans que celui-ci soit au courant bien sûr. Le blond aux jolis yeux bleus était également un des rares homosexuel notoire, comme Harry, que l'on pouvait croiser dans les couloirs de l'école. Presque aussi petit que Harry, environ 1 mètre 70, Seamus en faisait craquer plus d'un.

\- Je sais bien que t'aime ça, arrête de jouer au vierge Potter, on sait tous combien cela ne te va pas. Souffla-t-il dans un clin d'oeil, avant de recommencer à rire. Allez viens, tous les autres t'attendent, on a hâte d'entendre le récit de tes exploits beau brun.

Avait-il oublié de préciser que Seamus avait été un de ses premiers amants ? Bon, et bien maintenant c'était fait !

A la mention des _autres,_ Harry ne put que constater de la véracité des propos de son amis. Au milieu de la cour de l'entrée des Gryffons, se tenaient sa bande. Ses amis. Sa famille. Hermione Granger se tenait auprès de sont petit ami Ron Weasley. Ils étaient ses premiers vrais amis et le resteraient toujours. Ensemble après tout, ils étaient le trio d'or comme la population estudiantine Gryffondorienne s'amusait à les surnommer.

Seamus, qui avait rejoint le groupe, se pendait au bras de son meilleur amis, Dean Thoma*s, blasé par l'exubérance du blond. Le mulâtre était d'ailleur la cause de la fin de sa relation avec l'irlandais. Ce dernier avait développé depuis maintenant de nombreux mois plus que de l'amitié pour son _amis._ Malheureusement ce dernier était hétéro ou du moins s'obstinait à ne sortir qu'avec des filles.

Justement, à ses côtés se tenait Ginny, la soeur de Ron mais aussi la cadette de leur fratrie de sept enfants. Elle tentait d'attirer l'attention de son petit ami, mais celui-ci restait concentré sur le garçon à sa droite. Vous me direz, comment ignorer un être aussi adorable que Seamus quand celui-ci est en pleine tentative de meurtre sur votre bras. Ou d'accouplement, au choix. Lassée, elle reporta son attention sur sa grande amie Luna Lovegood.

Cette jeune fille blonde à la beauté éthérée tenait la main de Neville Longdubat, rougissant face à l'attouchement. Ce garçon au visage lunaire avait gagné au travers de sa nouvelle assurance avec les années passant, une virilité que l'on pourrait qualifier de... _délicieuse_. On s'égare Harry !

\- Harry.

Au doux son de la voix de Luna, l'interpellé sourit puis s'avanca vers la petite troupe. Ses amis l'ayant remarqué vinrent tous à lui, le saluant chaleureusement. Le brun répondit à toutes leurs embrassades jusqu'à ce que Seamus reprennent:

\- Bon alors Harry, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! C'est quand que tu nous dis tout pour la fin d'Ombrage ?!

Ce fut la débandade. Tous y allaient de leur petit commentaire. Hermione l'insultait encore, Seamus rigolait, Ginny demandait des explications, Luna... Luna accusait le nargoles. C'est Luna se dirent-ils tous. Harry de mauvaise volonté, se prépara tout de même mentalement à répondre. Il inspira profondément et:

\- C'...

La sonnerie l'interrompit, et c'est en riant qu'il s'éloigna en courant sous les cris insurgés des ses amis.

XxxOOOxxX

La journée débuta. Première heure, Anglais avec Ron. Puis Histoire. Et ainsi de suite. La matinée s'écoula vite, cette routine monotone endormant ses sens et sa perception, brouillant l'espace temps par on ne sait quel miracle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la sonnerire indiquant la pause du déjeuné retentit et une marée humaine se déversa dans les larges couloirs. Tiens, aujourd'hui on a droit à du Police remarqua Harry. Ahhh Roxane.* Cette masse grouillante avançait, animée d'une seule et même pensée: manger. Harry pût, il ne sait comment, rejoindre son casier où les autres l'attendaient. A la vue de leurs airs avides, le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord mais d'abord à la bouffe. Je peux entendre vos estomacs rugirent. Oui Ron, rugirent. Crois moi. On parlera là-bas.

Les concernés acquiescèrent d'un même ensemble et se précipitèrent vers la cantine. Même Hermione. Même _Hermione_ putain ! Ses amis étaient fous...

Après de longues et douloureuses minutes d'attentes, les jeunes étudiants purent finalement accéder à la spacieuse salle de restauration. Il faut dire qu'une école de 1900 élèves, ça devait être dur à nourrir...

Harry marchait tranquillement en tête de file, se dirigeant tout naturellement vers le coin habituel de la bande, une table ronde dans un coin de l'espace, obtenue de par leur popularité. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Des regards. De nombreuses personnes le suivaient des yeux. Ils avaient bien sur constaté que des gens le regardaient dans les couloirs ou en classes depuis ce matin. Certains mêmes, étaient venus le trouver, l'avait féliciter, alors que le brun ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni D'Adam.

On entendit même deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs des _Potter est notre Roi*_ , qui firent enrager ses amis, toujours peu au courant des récents évènements. C'est alors qu'il le remarqua. Un groupe conséquent d'élève s'était levé. Un garçon brun qui semblait être le leadeur du mouvement, monta sur une table, mis ses mains en porte voie et cria:

\- Potter est notre Roi !

Toute sa troupe reprit en choeur. Ils se mirent alors à applaudir de toutes leurs forces. La foule présente décida ensuite de les accompagner et Harry se retrouva ainsi ovationné de toute part. Planté au milieu du réfectoire, il baissa la tête sur son plateau, rougissant violement. On pouvait penser le contraire mais il était quelqu'un de très timide. Si si ! Hermione arrête de me lançer ce regard, merde !

Il remarqua alors que son pain formait un visage. _Bonjour monsieur le pain. Ou alors devrais-je dire ma mie ?_ Il rit seul à sa blague. Après quelques longs instants, de l'avis du brun, les salves d'aupplaudissements se calmèrent et notre bande de héros put rejoindre sa table dans le calme qui était réstauré par quelques professeurs assidus. Une fois que tout le monde ait pris place, Harry redevint, pour son plus grand malheur, le centre de l'attention générale, du moins de la tablée. C'est dans un profond soupir qu'il se décida à tout raconter. Plus vite ce serait fait, mieux il se sentirait.

\- Ouvrez bien vos oreilles car je ne me répèterai pas deux fois...

Tous, instinctivement, se penchèrent un peu plus au dessus de leur plateau, l'oeil avide. Même _Hermione_ putain !

XxxOOOxxX

* * *

Voili Voilou, la flemme de faire plus pour l'instant... sorry lol.

Je ferais des chapitres plus long à l'avenir, enfin je tenterais ;)

J'espère qu'il y en a pour aimer :)

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes... snif

* Le Deamus c'est la base et c'est écrit. Si vous visitez les studios, vous remarquerez que le dortoir des Gryffondors ne comporte que 4 lits dont un qui a sa chaise ornée de DEUX cravates rouges et ors, hé hé... Je dis ça je dis rien :)

*Vrai anecdote, nos sonneries passent du James Brown à Police en passant par Lady Gaga et Harry Potter :)

*Malheureusement les Serpentards auront du mal à chanter cette si belle chanson ici donc pour lui rendre hommage... Taaddaaaa

Allez je vous dis à la prochaine ! Je pense demain en fait... lol


	3. Chapter 3: un Malfoy est

Et le retour pas du tout fracassant de Moi ! Et oui j'ai rien à faire de ma vie donc je m'attèle à écrire... lol

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont "visité" cette fic (wow 200, on se sent bien après ça ! C'est peut être rien, mais moi, ça me ravie alors merciii !) Je ne sais même pas ce qui vous a poussé à lire ça quand on voit le résumé archi nul que j'ai pondu...

Un spécial merci à **_Lawnny_** qui est, je le pense, une personne complètement barrée pour me trouver drôle mais merci beaucoup en tous cas ! :)

Et à présent, laissons place au freakshow !

* * *

XxxOOOxxX

 _Lendemain de l'incident, de l'autre côté de la route._

\- Maurice, garez-vous là je vous prie. Je ne désire pas que l'on me voit descendre ainsi. demanda un jeune aristocrate.

\- En êtes-vous sûr monsieur Malfoy ? demanda le conducteur avec hésitation.

\- Absoluement, je peux encore marcher que Diable ! décréta le jeune blond à l'arrière du véhicule.

Draco Malfoy descendit rapidement de la Bentley. Quelle stupide idée de son père que de le faire conduire chaque matin. Il n'avait qu'à lui donner une voiture ! Mais celui-ci s'obstinait à attendre qu'il soit en possession de son permis. Conneries! Avec tout l'argent qu'il possédait, il pourrait m'empêcher de me faire inculper pour meurtre si ça lui chantait. Le jeune homme blond commença sa marche vers le portail de son établissement privé, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

On pouvait s'accorder à dire de nombreuses choses sur l'héritier Malfoy. C'était un être arrogant, imbuvable, soupe au lait, tyrannique... Et la liste était longue. Mais il y avait un fait indéniable à propos de sa personne. Il était beau. Ses fins cheveux blonds, presque blancs, totalement libres depuis son abandon du casque (judicieux choix pensa l'auteure), semblaient former une auréole qui, accompagnée de ses yeux gris orages, ne pouvait que vous faire tomber. Draco Malfoy était un ange déchu qui cherchait à vous attirer dans sa chute.

Le garçon, qui ne cessait de se complimenter mentalement face aux regards des passants sur son corps, dut se reprendre face à l'approche de l'entrée de l'école. Il remit en place son masque d'indifférence, rajouta un petit sourire hautain et se déclara fin prêt à affronter cette journée. Son attitude entière était le direct reflet de la devise de sa famille: Un Malfoy est toujours le meilleur.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Mon Draki d'amour !

\- Et merde... pensa l'interpellé.

Une tornade brune se jeta sur lui. Il savait bien que son amie avait, depuis maintenant quelques années, arrêté de croire en son béguin pour lui, mais Pansy ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte à quel point elle était ridicule parfois?

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir mon chou ? minauda la jeune femme, les yeux rieurs.

\- Pansy, ne voudrait-tu pas te comporter normalement pour une fois ? C'est pathétique.

\- Je me fiche seulement de l'opinion publique. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine toi qui ne vis que pour ce que les gens pensent de toi.

\- Je me fiche des qu'en dira-t-on pour la simple est bonne raison qu'un Malfoy est le meilleur, il n'y a rien à dire sur nous, à part pour vanter notre beauté...

\- Pardon votre Altesse, marmonna Pansy face à l'envolée de son amis.

Il leur était quotidien de se chammailler ainsi. Mais pour le bien de tous, certaines personnes se décidèrent à agir.

\- Draco, je vois que tu nous es revenus vivant ! Ravie de voir que ton père n'est pas encore décidé à se débarasser de son seul et unique héritier.

Le blond acquiesa dramatiquement. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait que son père ne l'ait pas encore déshérité. Peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir reprendre la fortune familiale ou bien alors son paternel était devenu quelqu'un de compréhensif et compatissant... Draco opta pour la première option, sans hésitation. Il était le digne et seul héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre et il hériterai du titre de Lord à la mort de son père et irait rejoindre la Chambre.

Peut-être le fait qu'il soit un enfant unique était dut à une règle archaïque sur les enfants uniques dans l'aristocratie existant dans son monde depuis nombre de siècles. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir un jour entendu que sa mère était tombée malade peu après sa naissance. Il est possible que cela l'ait empêché de procréer malgré de probables désirs de donner la vie à nouveau...

Draco ne pouvait que se sentir attristé de la chose. Il avait toujours secrètement nourri l'espoir d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Faire tourner cette personne en bourrique, l'esclavagiser, il aurait trouvé de nombreuses manières de tisser un lien avec cet enfant. Mais surtout, il aurait enfin pu avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa solitude, quelqu'un avec qui parler et qui le comprendrait...

Un rire le sortit de ses pensées. Blaise et Pansy chahutaient doucement sous le regard exaspéré mais tout de même amusé de Théodore Nott. Goyle et Crabbe se contentaient de regarder la scène de leur air bovin habituel. Il était dur avec ses amis, s'admonesta gentiment le jeune homme. Blaise était comme son frère. Il ne vivait pas la même situation, bien que même la sienne soit largement enviable, mais il était son meilleur ami, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier, avec qui il partageait tout. Même les filles !

Théo était aussi un très bon amis qui n'hésitait jamais à le suivre dans ses délires de riche égocentrique. Et Pansy, sa petite Pansy, elle était celle qui se rapprochait le plus du rôle de petit soeur. Enfin, dès quelle arrêtait de se comporter aussi bêtement. Là, Draco ne la connaissait plus. Les autres disaient qu'il était trop protecteur avec elle. Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Il la revoyait petite, sa plus vieille amie, et il devait la laisser se faire accoster par le premier gars venu pour la baiser ? Ah ça non, pas possible !

Alors par contre, Goyle et Crabbe, eux ils ne sont riens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pouf, dès son premier jour, à 11 ans, les deux ramollis du bulbe s'étaient placés à ses côtés, faisant rempart avec le monde extérieur. Une mesure de son père apparemment.

\- Draco ? Draco !

Le concerné retint de justesse un sursaut et tourna un oeil morne vers la personne qui avait _osé_ le déranger. Le blond prépara son plus beau regard noir malfoyen. Il se dit tout de même qu'il valait mieux arrêter de réfléchir ici, trop de risques. Il se donna une claque mentale pour se remettre les idées en place. Enfin il essaya. Mais comment peut-on employer une expression à la con comme celle-ci, c'est impossible de se frapper mentalement ! fulmina-t-il.

\- Oui ? Ca c'est de l'oeillade Draco, si on continue à te parler je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de me parler comme ça...

\- Joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi gamin. Et pas la peine de me sortir ton regard noir made in Malfoy, marque déposée. Ca fait un petit moment que je t'appelle et que tu restes dans la lune.

\- Je ne jugeais juste pas nécessaire de te répondre mais face à ton infatiguable stupidité... tenta Draco.

\- Oui oui on a compris je crois. Bon tu viens ou pas ? Désolé les gars, on se retrouve plus tard, je dois un peu parler à Draco, finit par le couper son _ex_ meilleur ami.

Encore abasourdi, Draco se sentit tiré au loin par Blaise. Avant que le blond ne se mette à hurler au scandal, enfin, dignement lui demander de le lacher selon l'avis de Draco, le mulâtre lui murmura discrètement: _Allons parler... à l'écart_. Le blond referma la bouche dans un claquement sonore, toujours sous le coup de sa récente offuscation.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Enfin.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Dracco sortit pour la première fois de la journée le paquet de cigarette qui abritait sa poche, ce bout de carton qui le brûlait à chaque mouvement tant l'envie était forte. Le jeune homme ouvrit fébrilement cette délicate boîte qui malgré l'aspect rebutant de par les campagnes publicitaires contre le tabagisme, renfermait un trésor que Draco chérissait chaque jour. Il attrapa de ces longs doigts fins la tige d'un de ces objets si maléfiquements salvateurs. En tremblant, la nervosité s'emparant de tout son être, il réussit à allumer sa cigarette. Il inspira une profonde bouffée de nicotine, sentant le poison plonger dans ses poumons et s'infiltrer dans ses veines, venant nourir sa dépendance. Au fur et à mesure que la fumée s'échappait de son corps, il sentit les spasmes s'espacer.

Draco avait commencé à fumer à 15 ans, l'addiction l'avait ceuilli à 16. Certain disaient qu'il avait commencé trop jeune, lui se disait qu'il aurait dû faire ça plus tôt.

Blaise regardait son meilleur amis exhaler des volutes de fumée accompagnés de soupirs de soulagement voir de gémissements de plaisir. Comme à chaque fois que Draco s'autorisait à fumer, il vit son masque d'indifférence se fissurer pour révéler ses sentiments. Le blond ne se relachait qu'avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy, ayant peur de se réveler au monde entier, un vrai paranoïaque. Blaise sut qu'il pouvait enfin tenter une approche avec Draco par rapport aux évènements de la vieille.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as eu ta dose, peut-être que l'on pourrait en parler. Draco ? essaya doucement Blaise tout en s'accoudant, comme son amis, à la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il ne voulait absolument pas le braquer ne sachant quelle limite Lucius avait atteinte.

Ils s'étaient tous deux réfugiés dans une pièce abandonnée au fin fond de l'école. Avec les années, cette salle était devenue leur QG, un endroit où il pouvait être eux-mêmes. Une simple fenêtre éclairait les quelques sièges que la bande avait installé avec le temps, où de souvenirs mémorables s'étaient formés, comme la fois où Théo s'était uriné dessus après une histoire de Blaise, en quatrième année. Comme il disait, mémorables.

\- Il n'a rien fait... murmura Draco. Il le dit si bas que Blaise dut lui faire répéter.

\- Il n'a rien fait, redit-il plus fortement, comme pour s'en convaincre. Il m'a simplement dit de me méfier, à la prochaine incartade, il... Peut-on en parler plus tard Blaise s'il te plaît? Enfin surtout de mon père. Rien que de fumer me fait bander vu comment il déteste ça. ironisa Draco.

Blaise rigola doucement puis se tut. Ils restèrent silencieux de nombreuses minutes, dans un calme apaisant. Quand Draco termina sa troisième cigarette, Blaise se lança:

\- Ca te dirait de sortir ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma dernière pipe s'est ...mal finie que je vais refuser de prendre la prochaine! s'amusa le blond. Je préviens les autres et...

\- Non, s'exclama Blaise. Enfin, je veux dire, je pensais que l'on pourrait y aller juste tous les deux, et... C'est un peu étrange dis comme ça. rigola Blaise.

\- Mais non ! s'écria son amis en l'attrapant sous son bras. Alors, où veux-tu nous emmener ? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Que dirais-tu du... septième ciel ?

XxxOOOxxX

 _Il y a des centaines d'années, plus précisément en 1547, fut édifiée une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'Angleterre, la Slytherin School. Cette endroit fabuleux fut construit par Salazar Serpentard. Conseillé du roi Henri VIII jusqu'à sa mort, puis de Edouard VI, ce Lord pronait la suprématie de l'aristocratie et éleva sa doctrine au rang de lois, ramenant l'équilibre dans une société dysfonctionnelle._

 _Il fit instaurer un programme spécial pour rendre l'éducation des futurs Lord, la meilleure possible. De leur 11 ans jusqu'a leur 17, les jeunes hommes se virent intégrer un complexe de bâtiments d'une grande modernité où ils reçurent des enseignements d'Histoire, de Théologie et de Diplomatie. En_

 _1703, l'école ouvrit ses portes aux étrangers de bonnes fortunes. Puis, en 1845, les heureux de la révolution industrielle eurent l'immense privilège de pouvoir joindre les banc des Slytherins. Cela n'est qu'en 1905, que les femmes furent autorisées à pouvoir jouir des qualités indéniables de cet établissement. Depuis maintenant 400 ans, cette endroit assure à nos enfants un avenir brillant, et les empèche de se mêler à la populace, ces vermines qui pourraient les contaminer de leur ignorance. Depuis l'installation de la Gryffindor Académie, il y a de cela 100 ans, nous ne pouvons que nous inquiéter pour nos progénitures mais nous pouvons également constater notre supériorité sur ces pouilleux. De plus..._

Draco ferma violement l'imposant volume.

\- Satisfait ? demanda Blaise fortement amusé par l'attitude du blond.

\- Ce livre n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries qui prône l'apologie de la richesse et de la noblesse. Je ne comprend même pas comment ce torchon a pu être publié un jour. Ce n'est même pas objectif puisque c'est signé: Alexandre Gilsberg, 1951, Slytherin un jour, Slytherin toujours. s'énerva l'actuel étudiant.

Le mulâtre ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, bien que intérieurement. Quand Draco lui avait dit avoir entendu parler d'un ouvrage relatant l'histoire de leur école, Blaise s'était étonné qu'il ne le connaisse pas déjà. Il l'avait alors conduit à la bibliothèque où ils avaient par hasard retrouvé leurs amis et Draco put contenter sa curiosité.

\- Les idées changent, évoluent. Et aucun autre exemplaire n'a été publié. Il s'agit d'un hommage dudit élève à l'école, cela explique son état avancé de décomposition.

Le blond s'éloigna du livre dans un bruit d'écoeurement violent. Se dire que des milliers d'élèves avaient touché ces pages, brrr.

Le groupe s'amusa encore de l'attitude de Draco avant de tous se replonger dans dans leurs études. Il s'agissait peut-être du début de leur dernière année, mais celle-ci s'annoncait comme la plus dure. Il se devait de travailler dès le premier jour, et c'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à la cloche annonçant la fin des cours, à 15h30.

Alors que tous rangeaient leurs affaires, Blaise se tourna discrètement vers Draco:

\- Tu es sur que ton père ne va rien dire ?

\- Blaise, mon père n'a rien à dire dans ce genre d'affaire, tant que je n'engrosse pas une petite gourde, il s'en fiche. Le mariage forcé, très peu pour moi! assura le blond. Chez toi ?

\- Chez moi. confirma le brun dans un sourire.

XxxOOOxxX

* * *

Alors voilà, c'est petit et nul mais la suite sera mieux. Normalement ^^'

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ...ça. Le pire c'est qu'il m'a fallu du temps ! Mais pour le reste j'ai de vrais idées donc ça ira mieux :) C'est vraiment, vraiment nul et de plus, plus court ! pardon !

Pardon pour les fautes ! :(


	4. Chapter 4: Et la lumière fut

Et je reviens, encore, infatiguable malgré le temps et... Ok j'arrête. Je n'ai rien posté depuis 6 jours ! Aïe... Vous voyez, ça commence déjà les publications irrégulières. lol

Non, je rassure certain, c'est tout simplement pour prendre justement un rythme régulier. Je pense poster le dimanche et le mercredi, ce qui me permettra de prendre mon temps pour écrire mais aussi de prendre de l'avance !

Bon en tous cas, voici le nouveau chapitre qui nous ramène chez Harry and Co. J'espère que cela n'est pas trop nul, on ne sait jamais avec moi ;).

(PS: j'ai une idée d'OS, peut-être de Two shot, Drarry encore, cela serait sur le dollar de la saint Valentin de 13RW mais revisité à la sauce Poudlarrienne ;) Dites moi si cela vous plairez :). Et non je n'essaye pas d'avoir des reviews, nooonn...)

XxxOOOxxX

\- C'est tout ?!

Le cri indigné de Ron ramena brusquement Harry sur Terre, l'arrachant aux souvenirs qui tourbillonaient violement dans son esprit.

\- Et bien oui... Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus... bafouilla le brun gêné, se disant que ces moments de sa vie lui avait personnellement paru assez honteux.

\- Les gens font vraiment tout un foin pour pas grand chose... souffla Dean, las mais tout de même amusé des frasques de son ami.

Ce dernier repensa aux évènements récents. Quelle belle connerie il avait fait quand même...

XxxOOOxxX

 _22 h, soir de l'incident._

 _\- Harry, reste encore un peu... gémit une voix plaintive._

 _\- Nan je dois partir Olivier, mon oncle se doute de quelque chose et je dois pas rentrer trop tard ou ce vieux morse trouvera un moyen de me séquestrer..._

 _\- Un morse... rigola doucement Olivier Dubois, roulant sur le côté, manquant de tomber de son lit._

 _Le plus jeune rattrapa son ancien camarade de classe avant que celui-ci ne s'étale à terre. Il sourit doucement à la vision de son amant serrant son oreiller tout en grognant d'un air qu'il qualifierait de... mignon. On est gay ou on ne l'est pas, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il prit soin de recouvrir le corps de son ami avant de quitter l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, ne souhaitant pas que les virulents grinçements du plancher réveillent son hôte endormi._

 _L'ancien Gryffindor et lui étaient amants depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Peu après le début de sa sixième année, les deux s'étaient revus dans un pub grâce à des amis communs (vive le sport!), et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient atterris chez le plus âgé. Olivier avait été son deuxième amant._

 _Le lycéen arriva bien vite au niveau de la Gryffindor Académie, l'ancien basketteur n'ayant pas vraiment quitté ce quartier dont la ligne directe pour Privet Drive se trouvait juste à côté de l'établissement. La vue des murs de pierre rappella à Harry l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir le crapeau ambulant nommé Ombrage plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait osé le menacer publiquement de lui retirer son titre de capitaine s'il ne cessait pas ses jérémiades, le traitant comme un enfant mais abusant aussi de son pouvoir qui l'empêchait de lui répondre. Le jeune homme étouffa sa rage naissante et repris sa marche d'un pas légèrement plus agressif. Il se stoppa soudainement. Une idée lui était venue, de celles totalement tordues mais qui n'ont de cesse de vous sembler de plus en plus attrayantes au fur et à mesure de leur développement._

 _Sans hésitation, Harry avanca vers les grilles et sortit les clefs de chez lui. En quelques minutes, il réussit à ouvrir les grandes grilles de fer forgé et s'introduisit dans l'école. La sensation d'être en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie lui nouait les entrailles mais il continua son avancée. Peut-être son impulsivité de Gryffondor avait un rôle dans sa démarche... Ou bien peut-être était-ce le joint qu'il avait fumé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... Peut-être même deux... Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua que très tardivement qu'il se trouvait arrivé à sa destination. Heureusement se dit-il, il n'avaient croisé personne, il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer sa présence aussi tard._

 _Devant lui se tenait la porte du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage. Tout en crochetant la serrure, il remercia intèrieurement les Dursleys d'avoir usé de cadenas pendant bon nombre d'années._

 _Enfin, le Grâal. Harry expira l'air qu'il retenait sans le savoir, dans un souffle tremblant. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui, dans un silence presque religieux, ses yeux carressant chaque détails de l'étrange pièce._

 _Puis il se lança._

 _Il attrapa une première assiette ornementale de chaton et la laissa tomber au sol. Ne voyant aucune réaction venue des profondeurs de l'obscurité, Harry se déchaina._

 _Au fur et à mesure que le désastre grandissait, que le nombre de chatons innocents assassinés augmentait, il sentait cette rage revenir par vague, le gonflant d'adrénaline. Toute son ancienne hésitation envolée, le brun s'attaqua ensuite au secrétaire de sa tyrannique directrice, faisant voler le matériel, vidant et saccagant les tiroirs et leurs contenus._

 _Après de longues minutes, Harry se calma, la respiration hachée, les endorphines envahissant tout doucement son être. Un rêflexe stupide, peut-être couplé à sa tête qui lui tournait, poussa le lycéen à sortir son télèphone, et, après avoir masqué son visage de sa capuche, il prit une photo le représentant devant son oeuvre. Il le posta directement sur le site de l'école avec pour mention : " la chasse aux crapauds est une réussite ". Pas sa meilleure phrase se dit-il._

 _Peut-être que si Harry Potter n'avait pas prit de joint ce soir là, il aurait entendu les talons claquant sur le dallage des couloirs. Peut être que si Harry Potter n'était pas en train de se féliçiter de son exploit tout en étant perclus de fatigue, il aurait entendu une exclamation étouffée et un bruit de course fort bruyante. Peut-être que si Harry Potter n'avait pas été Harry Potter, il aurait su que sa vie allait changer après cette fatidique soirée._

XxxOOOxxX

Harry sortit de ses pensées dans un frissont de dégout. Il voyait encore la directrice arracher la porte de ses gonds, écumante de rage mais jubilant également de l'avoir prise sur le fait. Le "Harry Potter" qui avait ensuite résonné fut certainement l'un des plus mémorables à ce jour. De plus les Dursleys l'avait puni en...à leur manière mais heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait développé les meilleurs techniques afin de faire le mur. Une voix le ramena au moment présent.

\- Les gars, je crois que je sais de quoi on a besoin, déclara Seamus malicieusement.

Bien que tous sentent le coup fourré venir, ils tendirent l'oreille à la proposition de l'irlandais.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte ce soir !

Un soupir unanime, exaspéré, lui répondit mais avant que chacun ne puisse exposer ses arguments, le blond s'expliqua.

\- Non mais attendez, Harry s'est fait prendre, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr, on ne sait pas quand il pourra ressortir donc il faut profiter !

\- Oui mais Seam', avec toi on sort tous les soirs! s'exclama Neville.

\- Et puis toi t'es homo, donc désolé mais nous les boîtes gays... dit Ron bien que rougissant légèrement.

\- Fais pas ton timide Rony, on sait tous que t'aime ça, rigola Seamus sous les cris de son ami.

\- Non mais vous êtes tous en couple, donc c'est cool pour Harry et moi, les perpétuels célibataires, reprit-il, fier de son effet.

\- On se demande pourquoi... grommela Ron. Hermione, ça fait mal !

Tout le monde rit face à l'air blessé du rouquin se tenant la jambe et Hermione qui roulant des yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Moi je suis d'accord pour sortir mais on va au Menphis. Depuis qu'ils ont ouvert aux femmes et sont plus gay-friendly, l'ambiance est vraiment cool pour les hétéros.

Seamus capitula bien vite et petit à petit, tous les autres acceptèrent et ils finirent le repas à rire des pitreries du petit blond.

XxxOOOxxX

Harry gravit les escaliers du 4 Privet Drive et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, le brun se mit à penser à cette journée après l'incident de la veille. Les cours s'étaient déroulés normalement, après avoir finis à 15 h30, le groupe était parti étudier à la blibliothèque comme quasiment tous les septièmes années. Il était à présent 18 h 30 et Harry ne pensait plus qu'à leur sortie de ce soir.

Il se voyait ravie du fait que la sentence d'Ombrage ne prenait effet que lundi soir dès 17 h. Peut-être arriverait-il à trouver quelqu'un pour la soirée au Menphis ou bien alors il appellerait Olivier. Il repensa tout de même aux paroles de Ron de ce midi... Peut-être devrait-il penser à se caser ? Naannnn, trop jeune pour mourir., déclara-t-il. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes et se sentit sombrer sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut une sonnerie de télèphone qui le réveilla plus tard dans la soirée. Harry émergea doucement du sommeil et regarda l'heure sur le cadran de son réveil. 19 h45. Il prit l'appareil en main et décrocha.

"Harry?"

\- Seam' que puis-je pour toi ?

"C'est pour te dire, on va au Light ce soir car..."

\- Quoi?! Le coupa Harry. Mais c'est un endroit pour les gens infestés de l'hétérosexualité ! On va faire quoi là-bas nous ?!

"Harry, calme, écoute, c'est que... Ginny a rompu avec Dean il y a une heure seulement, elle lui a dit qu'il n'était pas assez impliqué donc je veux pas être tenté de le laisser seul..."

\- Seamus, faut que t'arrête de déconner avec ton meilleur _pote_. Tout le monde a vu que tu craquais sur lui, tu en crèves. Alors maintenant, on va aller dans cette putain de boîte à la con et tu vas lui faire comprendre ! Crois moi, ça ira et si tu ne fais rien ce soir, tu vas m'entendre compris ?

"Merci Harry, merci beaucoup, je te promets d'essayer !"

Le brun sourit doucement face à la sincérité des paroles de son amis. Il ne serait que plus heureux de le voir avec Dean, de voir deux de ses amis au comble du bohneur, du moins pour l'instant.

\- De rien Seamus et puis je trouverai bien un mec assez curieux pour me suivre, rigola Harry, s'imaginant déjà danser au milieu de tous ces coincés d'hétéros.

"Tu en trouveras toujours Harry, il suffit de regarder tes fesses ! Il faut que tu mettes ce jean noir ultra serré que je t'ai offert, il te fait les plus belles cuisses du monde et un fessier... Mmmmhh... on en mangerai", finit graveuleusement l'irlandais.

-T'inquiètes Seam', je vais aussi mettre mon débardeur noir, celui très, très ample avec mes Dr. Martens, souffla le brun, joueur.

"Oohh ça va être dur de te résister Harry mais pour Dean je le ferais, gémit le blond. J'ai dis aux autres qu'on allait manger au Trois Balais, on s'y retrouve à 21 h, d'accord ?"

Après les derniers ajustements, Harry se dépècha de se préparer afin de rejoindre ses amis. Les Trois Balais était un de leur nombreux endroits favoris, une taverne où l'on pouvait manger et qui après 22 h se transformait en un bar assez sordide au premier abord. Les Dragqueens se mêlaient aux ouvriers du coins, faisant fuir les plus gaillards, mais les habitués se voyaient toujours bien acceuillis. C'est ce qu'était devenue sa bande après deux ans d'intense fréquentation dans ce lieu où ils pouvaient rester des heures, loin de la réalité. Après avoir vérifié son apparence de nombreuse fois, Harry se décida à partir. 20 h 45. Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? éructa Hermione, agacé de l'éternel retard de son amis.

\- Calme toi 'Mione, tu sais bien qu'il va arriver... Tenta Ron.

\- Il a 15 minutes de retard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La troupe soupira gentiment, habituée aux attitudes de deux de leur membres.

\- Je suis là, s'écria tout à coup une voix. Harry s'approcha en courant de ses amis.

Sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione et l'air compatissant des autres, le brun se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.

\- Désolée 'Mione...

\- C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te reprendre en main, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Harry acquiessa, consciencieux. Ce fut l'intervention de Dean qui lui sauva la mise.

\- Et bien en tous cas mon pote, on peut dire que tu t'es fait beau! C'est pas un peu trop pour une boîte hétéro ? rigola le mulâtre.

\- Ce n'est pas des petits hétéros de rien du tout qui vont m'arrêter. Je compte bien... profiter de cette soirée, souffla le brun en réponse, accompagnant le tout d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Je m'y ferais jamais, gémit Ron dans un air dramatique totalement exagéré qui fit rire tout le monde aux éclats avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans l'antre qu'était les Trois Balais.

Un éclat lumineux attira le regard du brun. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir un éclair blond presque blanc... ¨Peut-être une teinture se dit-il ou bien alors, avait-il rêvé? Il avait toujours préfèré les blonds. Harry pénétra alors la taverne.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Et puis là... là... il a dit "C'est moi!". Et Seamus partit dans un grand éclat de rire, un son clair qui illumina malgré leur impassibilité, les visages de ses camarades.

\- T'es déjà soûl mon pauvre, il faut que tu décuves un peu avant d'aller danser, déclara Ron, redressant le blond sur sa chaise et lui servant, de force, un verre d'eau, malgré les protestations multiples de l'irlandais. Il lui arracha également son Mojito.

\- On y va dans une heure ? Demanda Harry.

La table acquiessa, dans l'expectative de la nuit qui approchait.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Encore heureux qu'il fait chaud dehors, je me serais pas vu attendre dehors aussi longtemps en décembre ! grogra Ron.

\- T'es jamais content mon pauvre, déjà qu'on a dû attendre qu'une demi heure pour un endroit aussi branché que le Light. déclara un Seamus souriant, beaucoup moins aviné qu'une heure plus tôt.

Les amis se sourirent face aux habituels jérémiades et continuèrent d'entrer dans le club. Harry crut apercevoir de nouveau un éclat blond, de cette même couleur singulière qu'il avait déjà entraperçu. Il se dit que cela devait être une couleur à la mode, avant de continuer à marcher.

XxxOOOxxX

Harry sirotait tranquillement un coktail à l'étrange couleur verte, un avada kedavra selon la carte. Le goût fort de la vodka le convainquit de boire avec modération sa boisson aussi délicieuse soit-elle. Ses amis et lui s'étaient installés à une table dans un coin de la salle. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la piste de danse où de nombreux corps se mouvaient en un amas déchainé de gens cherchant à fuir leur quotidien au travers de l'alool et de la transe que provoque la danse.

Harry avait toujours aimé aller en boîte, depuis qu'il était assez mignon pour se faire inviter par des hommes plus vieux dans les boîtes. Toujours avides de chair fraîches, certain étaient peus regardant sur l'âge de leurs victimes. Il adorait danser, se perdre, sombrer au rythme de la musique vous déchirant les tympans, de l'alcool brûlant votre gorge et des frôlementsdes coprs, vous éléctrisant des pieds à la tête.

Les contacts lui avait toujours semblé si façile dans ce genre de club, pas besoin de parler, en quelques regards, deux personnes peuvent parfaitement savoir ce qu'elles veulent l'une de l'autre.

Harry capta le regard légèrement triste que Seamus lanca à Dean qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans son verre. Il devait sans doutes être plus affecté par sa rupture qu'il n'avait voulu le dire. Encore une bonne chose que les filles ne soient pas venues, ils auraient eu du mal à gérer.

Le brun décida soudainement de se lever et marcha vers Seamus. Ce dernier lui lanca un regard interrogateur, puis ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

\- Tu danses beau blond ? susurra Harry, observant Dean relever brusquement la tête face au mouvement de son meilleur ami qui avait commencé à se lever. Cela ne fit que conforter le brun dans ses plans de marieur d'un soir.

Les deux jeunes se joignirent à la masse de danseurs, main dans la main. La population s'écarta doucement face à deux hommes aussi proches mais retourna bien vite à leur précédente occupation. Harry plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux bleus de Seamus. Les deux commencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme avec le bruit s'échappant des puissantes enceintes tout en respectant une certaine distance.

Une distance qui fit peu à peu place à une certaine proximité dénotant d'une grande intimité. Ce n'était plus Potter et Finnigan, les deux grands amis mais Harry et Seamu,s les deux amants, et n'importe qui, sobre ou non, pouvait parfaitement saisir cette information.

Ils se mirent à se frôler, s'effeuillant délicatement, s'éloignant pour mieux se rapprocher. Ici un frôlement de lèvres, deux souffles qui se mèlent. Là, deux torses qui se frôlent pendant une micro seconde, arrachant de légers gémissements aux deux danseur.

Harry remarqua bien vite que leur danse avait attiré deux ou trois hommes dont les regards brûlants balayaient leurs deux corps enfièvrés. Le brun déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Seamus, puis sa joue, sa tempe, son oreille. De manière stratégique, il parvint à lui murmurer :

"Maintenant que Dean est prêt, aussi bien jaloux qu'excité, tu vas aller le voir et tu vas enfin règler, cette situation. Vous serez formidables ensemble" finit Harry dans un doux sourire.

Seamus lui répondit, déposa un autre frôlement sur ses lèvres puis articula un "merci" avant de s'éloigner vers la table maintenant seulement occupée par Dean. Harry vit au regard du mulâtre combien celui-ci n'était pas resté insensible à son numéro avec l'irlandais, de même que ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ce dernier du regard, le voyant s'approcher dans une démarche féline.

Harry espèra vraiment que cela marcherait entre eux.

Le brun se souvenant des quelques hommes que sa danse avec son ami avait attiré, se retourna vers la piste. C'est là qu'il le vit.

Son regard intercepta d'abbord la couleur du blond presque blanc de ses cheveux. Puis il descendit sur son visage et rencontra une peau d'albâtre. Il se dit que cela devait être un homme d'une très grande beauté avant de sombrer définitivement. Deux yeux gris orages le fixaient, l'aspirant dans cet argent en fusion, sondant son âme. Le jeune homme eût l'impression de fixer ce garçon pendant une éternité mais ce dernier fut abruptement arraché à sa vue par la foule de corps mouvants.

Harry eût beau chercher ce jeune homme d'une blondeur irréelle toute la soirée durant, en vain. Il quitta les lieux au bras d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleus gris qui, étrangement, semblaient être de pâles copies de l'inconnu aperçu plus tôt.

Le jeune lycéen partit maussade, totalement ignorant du regard qui le suivit, jusqu'à passer les portes de la sortie.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors encore une fois, pardon pour les fautes, etc...

Je me rends compte qu'il est possible que ce récit comporte de nombreuses incohérence. J'espère que cela n'est pas dérangeant si oui. C'est normal je pense étant novice et ayant décidé de me lancer à l'impro sans monter de plan détaillé.

Bon en tous cas j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à donner du... soutient à l'auteur. Et non, je maintient que je ne suis pas en train de mendier des reviews, nan pas duu toouutt !

A mercredi ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Tout est si vert !

Pardon, pardon, pardon... Bon je sais que vous n'êtes pas nombreux mais aux quelques personnes qui lisent et peut-être apprécient, je m'incline à vos pieds, dans une vaine tentative de calmer toute animosité.

Pour la petite explication, mon ordi a planté, puis je l'ai récupéré une semaine après et ensuite, pouf, plus envie d'écrire, donc voilà...

Alors voilà le chapitre 5 de... "ça". Je crois que je vais le renommer ainsi lol. On est encore sur une revue de l'histoire mais version Draco. Je vais tenter de m'améliorer encore et tenter de faire avancer l'histoire plus vite tout en gardant cette alternance de point de vu. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'attarderai dans des montagnes de détails inutiles mais qui auraient une importance capitale pour moi et cette fiction avoisinnerait les 600K mots...;)

Bon je vous laisse découvrir les aventures (ce mot sied particulièrement bien, non?), de notre poupée barbie péroxydée préfèrée, car on sait tous que Draco avec ses manières n'aurait jamais, JAMAIS, le rôle de Ken :).

(Si certaine personne demande, Draco is on the top, je le dis en anglais car c'est plus class, donc il ne remplirait qu'une partie du rôle de Ken, le frère de Barbie)

*part vomir devant la bétise d'un certain américain, et son certain, bien que secret, désir pour ses enfants et pour l'inceste*

* * *

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Melinda Bobbins ?

\- Plastifiée.

\- Marietta Edgecombe ?

\- Trop conne.

\- Mais on s'en fout de ses capacités intellectuelles, c'est la meilleure suceuse du bahut ! Milicent Bulstrode ?

\- Sérieux Blaise ? Bulstrode ? Cette fille est immense, limite plus que toi, d'une blondeur affligeante et son faciès est une insulte à la beauté.

\- Oui c'est vrai que dit comme ça... rigola le mulâtre.

\- De plus, continua Draco, je ne suis pas persuadé que les queues soient son truc. ricana le blond. Mais elle n'est pas conne, et c'est une capacité très respectable de nos jours de par sa rareté.

Blaise sourit à son meilleur ami d'un air moqueur. Les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit du brun, au milieu de sa chambre aux proportions tout simplement gigantesques. Draco promena son regard sur les différentes affiches de basket ornant les murs peint en bleu clair. Il descendit ensuite les yeux sur la marqueterie délicate, totalement significative du niveau de vie de son meilleur ami. Cependant, on ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir la finesse de ce travail, tant le bazar était monstre. Des fringues s'entassaient dans tous les coins de la pièce, souvent surmontées de piles de livres dont personne ne savait par quel miracle elles tenaient encore droites.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Cho Chang, on l'a fait l'autre jour et franchement c'était bien. Carrément bien en fait. Cette fille n'a pas de moeurs, elle est ouverte à toutes possibilités, et gémit comme une chienne à chaque effleurement.

Draco soupira face à la bétise de son ami.

\- Mon cher Blaise, je ne sais même pas comment cela ce fait que tu ne sois pas puceau, encore aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le fait que notre lycée soit peuplé de quelques filles de petites vertues a sa part dans cette histoire ou bien encore la taille de ton engin, n'empêche que ton approche est totalement pitoyable. Ce n'est pas en considérant toutes les filles comme des réceptacles à foutres que tu feras ta vie.

La brusque expulsion d'air se fit clairement entendre dans l'immense pièce et Draco visualisa parfaitement l'air de gamin boudeur que devait afficher le mulâtre.

\- Mon pauvre, je suis sûr que t'es tellement frustré que tu pourrais aller te taper un gryffon!

\- Mais t'es complètement malade, eurk !

Les deux amis explosèrent de rire face à la mention des élèves peuplant l'école mitoyenne à la leur. Ces blagues de mauvais goût étaient récurrentes chez les Serpentards qui méprisaient tout particulièreement ces pauvres qu'ils considéraient, pour certains ,comme trop privilégiés. Nous passerons sous silence le fait que la coupe de basket entre les deux établissements n'avait plus était remporté par les Serpy depuis six ans. Hum... hum hum... 6 ans.

Le plus clair des deux se leva soudainement et s'étira de tout son long, accentuant encore son allure féline. Pour peu, il aurait laissé s'échapper un grognement de bonheur.

\- C'est pas tout, mais il commence à se faire tard et je dois encore me préparer en avisant sa montre indiquant de ses fines aiguilles, l'heure de 8:07.

\- Déjà ? Attend, mais t'en as pour combien de temps là ? demanda Blaise suspicieusement.

\- Oh, une heure tout au plus. répondit calmement le blond.

\- Une heure ?! Mais c'est pas possible, tu vas faire quoi en une heure ?!

\- Et bien tu sais, je dois passer mes trois shampoings, puis mes deux après-shampoing et enfin un masque. Puis...

\- Ok je crois que je vois. Donc si je résume bien, tout autour de tes cheveux ? Mais t'es un grand malade, reviens ici, j'y vais en premier !

Draco s'élança d'un bond, filant à toute allure vers la porte de la salle de bain privée, tout en riant face à l'air furax de son aîné. Il réussit finalement à pénétrer en premier dans le lieu tant convoité. Il put tout de même entendre le cri de son, il en était presque sûr, _ex_ meilleur ami:

\- T'es pire qu'une fille mon pauvre, t'es qu'une grosse goudou !

(Nous tairons bien sûr le reste de blagues homophobes qui suivirent cette introduction.)

Draco sourit face à l'envolée lyrique du brun bien que l'emploi de "grosse" lui arracha une grimace quelque peu significative. Il n'aimait pas qu'on aborde son poids. Bien qu'il était musclé, il restait tout de même svelte, presque trop fin à certains endroits. Et ne parlons pas de de ses pomettes qui lui donnait un fichu air androgyne. Surtout avec la montagne de muscle que représentait Blaise du haut de son mètre 85.

Et puis, qu'y pouvait-il lui s'il nepouvait s'empêcher de prendre soin de ses cheveux, c'est son patrimoine génétique après tout, le signe des Malfoy ! Et leur atypisme était trop beau pour être délaissé.

Et maintenant, au boulot, pensa le blond en pénétrant dans la cabine de douche.

XxxOOOxxX

\- T'es vraiment un profiteur Draco. Une heure et demie. Tu es resté enfermé une heure et demie dans cette salle de bain à la con, maugréa Blaise pour la énième fois de la soirée.

\- C'est bon, l'important c'est que nous soyons tous les deux, devant le Light, une des boîtes les plus selects de Londres, appartenant à ma très chère tante Bella, et que de ce fait, nous entrerons dans moins de trois minutes.

A peine le blond eut-il finit de parler que des pas se firent entendre. Draco repéra discrètement le visage de Blaise s'éclairer d'une lueur prédactrice. Il devina instantanément.

\- Salut, moi et mes copines, on a entendu votre conversation. On se disait que peut-être, vous pourriez nous faire passer avec vous et puis vous êtes genre super canons, finit la dinde en gloussant.

Oui, une dinde, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce genre de fille. Comme Draco l'avait pensé, il s'agissait d'un groupe de cinq filles qu'il apercut du coin de l'oeil, discrètement. Des nanas affublées de robes faisant croire à une pénurie de tissu dans le pays, surtout ceux de bonnes qualités vu les couleurs criardes, de plus le maquillage de voiture volée n'est pas celui qui sied le mieux diront nous, pour rester poli. Le blond sentit l'irritation le gagner, ne pouvant supporter ce genre de personne qui tentait stupidement de profiter de vous. C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'il répondit.

\- Je ne monte pas un élevage de grognasses alors dégagez. Je ne supporte pas les nanas comme vous qui sont prêtes à baiser des pieds, litéralement, pour quitter la fange et la misère dans lesquelles elles se noient chaque jour. Si vous arrivez à rentrer dans ce club, peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, que je vous parlerai. Mais là, votre place est à l'arrière, avec les miséreux et les pétasses du coin, je fais pas dans la charité donc je ne vais même pas vous regarder, j'ai trop peur de la mort.

\- De plus, apprenez à parler anglais, cela devrai vous être utile pour faire les trottoirs.

Quand Draco se retourna vers son ami après que le claquement furieux des talons se soit éloigné et les cris outragés tus, ce fut pour constater que cette fois, il n'avait vraiment plus de _meilleur ami_. Blaise affichait un air furieux et ses yeux lancaient des éclairs, le dardant d'un regard accusateur. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il s'écria:

\- Vraiment Draco je ne te comprends plus. Il y a peu, tu les aurais fais passer avec nous. Dans notre milieu, on grandit vite et tu as fais parti des premiers à comprendre les filles à l'âge de _15_ ans. Je suis d'accord que c'était ce que l'on appelle des salopes mais une ou deux dans le lot étaient clairement respectable. Je sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment mais t'as interêt à t'expliquer. Je veux bien me dire au début que c'est bon, t'es juste pas d'humeurs, mais là ça fait plusieurs mois alors pose toi des questions. Le mulâtre s'éloigna vivement et pénétra le batîment.

Draco soupira, las de ces disputes de plus en plus fréquentes. Que se passait-il ? Il ne le savait pas, mais depuis quelques semaines... Non, depuis cet été, il ne se sentait plus à aller voir les filles, les baiser et repartir, il devenait plus difficiles dans le choix de ses proies et beaucoup moins tolérant... Peut-être avait-il envie de se caser ? Oui, ce devait être ça.

Sur ces dernières pensées, il pénètra à son tour le Light, boîte réputée.

XxxOOOxxX

 _"Je me fais chier",_ pensait Draco. Il ne pouvait empêcher cette phrase de tourner dans son esprit tant l'ennui lui étraignait l'âme. Accoudé au bar depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, il décida qu'il était temps de bouger ou il finirait par prendre racine.

Il se leva d'un coup de son tabouret, finit sa vodka tagada cul sec et partit vers la piste de danse.

Après un certain moment, Draco se rendit compte que la situation était presque pire. Son arrivée avait provoqué de l'interêt chez quelques personnes, même quelques hommes. Cependant, il trouvait les corps vulgaires, la sueur de leur peau totalement rebutante, et la musique lui déchirait les timpans. La sensation de malaise augmentant, il décida de retourner s'asseoir et de se noyer dans les bras de la boisson.

Peut-être ce cirque avait un rapport avec Blaise, Draco n'appréciant vraiment pas de rester en froid avec son presque frère.

Soudainement, alors qu'il avancait avec difficulté, la masse grouillante s'écarta, laissant un espace vide autour de lui. Ce dernier releva la tête et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il le vit.

Un vert envoutant, un vert émeraude qui l'aspira tout entier. Il ne put que se noyer dans ces deux orbes à la profondeur abyssale. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Draco partit découvrir le visage orné de ces si beaux bijoux. Il remonta d'abbord un élégant front, surmonté d'une tignasse noire à l'aspect rèche mais qui, il en était sûr, était plus douce que la soie. Il apprécia énormément ce côté décoiffé comme au saut du lit, après une nuit de baise folle, cela lui affola les sens.

Il redescendit alors les traits de l'inconnu, parcouru un nez droit et fin entouré de pomettes ciselées. Sa course se finit sur une bouche.

Des lèvres rosées, qu'il imaginait vermeilles après de trop nombreux baisers. Une bouche aux lèvres douces et charnues, dont la langue attirerait tout un chacun, les précipitant dans les filets du diable.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'abreuver plus que le contact fut rompu. La populace inpatiente, semblait avoir décidé qu'il était temps de les séparer, bien qu'il ne sache combien de temps ils étaient restés à se fixer. Le blond grogna d'agacement et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'apercevoir son inconnu, dans un besoin vital, d'une dernière goulée d'air avant d'être submergé.

En vain. Il regagna d'un pas rageur le bar où il resta assis à se noyer dans l'alcool, tentant d'oublier ce fugace instant. Il ne se demanda même pas le pourquoi de sa réaction, préfèrant tergiverser avec lui-même, quant à la découverte d'un être égalant sa beauté. Oui, c'est son excuse. Je sais.

Quand il revit ce garçon, partir au bras d'un blond totalement pitoyable et vulgaire, du moins à ses yeux, il sut que la soirée était finie pour lui. Enfin surtout le fait que son verre se soit éclaté par terre, cela était un bon indice que le point de non retour avait été atteint.

" _De toute façon, j'aime pas les tapettes_ ", pensa-t-il avec rancoeur, tout en quittant l'établissement.

XxxOOOxxX

 _"Ma tête..."_

Draco ouvrit doucement ses paupières pour les refermer aussitôt. Suite à son ébriété de la veille, il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas fermé ses volets. Petit à petit, il sentit ses muscles se réveiller, ses membres s'activer et ses sens le submerger.

La première chose dont il se rendit compte fut qu'il portait encore ses vêtements, les mêmes que la veille, un jean noir près du corps et un tee shirt à col v blanc, lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir nu. La deuxième fut la viscosité de son sous vêtement. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit, à part quelques fugaces instants sur la piste ou à boire. De son rêve, qui fut apparement fort agréable, il ne se souvenait que de cheveux bruns, presque noirs et d'une paire d'yeux émeraudes.

 _"Peut-être que cela me reviendra plus tard..."_ , pensa-t-il avant de quitter son lit et de partir vers sa salle de bain tandis que son réveil affichait 11:33.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Hmmmm...

\- Salut toi.

Un rire s'éleva dans l'air pendant qu'un nez se baladait dans le cou de l'ancien endormi et qu'une main baladeuse avait décidé que le pôle migratoire du jour se trouvait plus au sud.

\- Bonjour... Si j'avais sû que tu étais aussi insatiable, je t'aurais parlé plus tôt.

\- Seam', il y a beaucoup de mes talents que tu ignores encore, sourit Dean à son compagnon.

C'est ainsi que commenca un réveil en règle de la part du brun. Plus tard, alors que les deux corps nus et alanguis se serraient l'un contre l'autre, se fichant comme d'une guigne de la moiteur de leur peau, Seamus reprit la parole.

\- Sincèrement Dean, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien. Tu as toujours été avec des filles et je te connais assez pour reconnaître certains signes, alors...

\- Tu sais, je pense que j'ai eu un déclic. C'est cliché et digne d'un romant à l'eau de rose pour yaoïstes pré-pubères, mais... Te voir danser avec Harry, comme tu l'as fait, j'ai pas pû, j'ai vraiment senti cette jalousie et je n'ai pas pû l'ignorer plus longtemps.

D'un baiser rassurant, l'irlandais l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Et puis, regarde, si Ginny m'a largué, c'est parce que je n'étais pas assez avec elle, je la délaissais. On sait tous les deux qu'elle n'a pas exagéré puisque je passais tout mon temps avec toi. On peut donc en conclure que le déni est parfois si profond que l'ascension est longue pour en sortir. J'étais pas loin de Narnia quoi.

Seamus rigola à la plaisanterie et monta sur son compagnon, collant leurs bassins et s'allongeant de tout son long sur le torse de son nouveau petit ami.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux maintenant. Et c'était reparti pour une longue séance d'intenses baisers.

Cependant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le blond stoppa à nouveau l'élan du second, arrachant un soupir de frustration au mulâtre.

\- Désolé, mais il y a un autre truc dont je voulais te parler avant que tu ne me fasses perdre la tête. C'est à propos d'Harry et...

Dean se redressa si brusquement qu'il manqua de déloger Seamus.

\- Tu te fous de moi là Seam', c'est pas possible sinon. On est dans un moment pareil et toi tu interromps tout ça pour me parler de Harry, qui est accessoirement ton ex amant!

\- Calme toi... souffla doucement le plus petit, rallongeant son compagnon. Je sais que je gâche un peu tout mais je ne veux pas parler de lui de cette manière, au contraire. Il me semble que toi aussi tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avec ce garçon.

\- Le blond ?

\- Oui celui là.

\- Oui je l'ai vu et alors, grogna Dean, toujours irrité.

\- Et bien tu vois, c'était du genre très intense. Je n'avais jamais vu 'Ry avec un regard pareil avant ce jour, donc je me disais que peut-être, on pourrait creuser un peu plus...

\- Ce type me semblait familier... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? L'air de Harry avait beau être passioné, le blond avait un air arrogant et froid qui ne me disait rien du tout...

\- Fais moi confiance, en plus un homme pareil, on le laisse pas filer. Le pire, c'est que Harry a quitté le club au bras d'un blond, aux yeux gris, une pâle copie de notre inconnu. Tu vois ? Allez, Dean!

\- D'accord... Mais faut vraiment qu'on arrête d'être tous aussi clichés...

Dean eut un sourir las mais heureux quand son petit ami lui sauta au visage afin de le recouvrir de baiser, et plus. Il explosa définitivement de rire quand fusa, plus tard:

\- Attends, tu connais les yaoï ?!

XxxOOOxxX

* * *

Voilà ! Je pense aussi que ce poste du mercredi est exceptionel et que je resterai juste pour le dimanche. Mais après, cela arrivera peut-être que je publie des os ou autre en semaine. Mes humeurs me guident donc voilà ;)

Merci si vous avez lu et surtout aimé et encore pardon pour les fautes ! Gomen...


	6. Chapter 6: Une vie pas si commune

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! En plus, il ne s'est pas écoulé un si long moment depuis le chapitre 5 ! On note le progrès !

Sans plus attendre et comme je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Ah si j'ai quelque chose ! Si je n'ai pas posté dimanche c'est tout simplement parce que hier on était le 22... Cette fic a un mois ! Youpppii ! Merci à ceux qui apprécient cette histoire je fais de mon mieux à chaque Chapitre !

PS: ce chapitre, et normalement celui d'après, sont des chapitres de transition permettant de comprendre un peu mieux les personnages avant la... confrontation Hun Hun

*o*...

* * *

Harry Potter ouvra doucement les yeux pour les refermer violement la seconde suivante. Quand il put enfin révéler les deux orbes d'un vert si particulier, la douleur de la forte luminosité de la pièce le fit grogner de douleur.

 _"Une minute... De la lumière ? Mais je ferme tout le temps mes volets !"_

 _C_ ette pensée eût le don de le réveiller totalement. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la couverture glissant, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Aveugle sans ses lunettes, il tâtonna à sa droite, place habituel de sa table de chevet. Sa main recontra une masse chaude, frémissante mais également très douce. _Un corps..._

Il se jeta à sa gauche, réussit à mettre la main sur ses lunettes fétiches et se retourna violement pour découvrir l'identité de son partenaire d'une nuit. Il aperçut d'abbord une touffe de cheveux blonds ternes, puis une peau hâlée. Il descendit la chute de rein du garçon avant de se fustiger en se sentant réagir. _Une vrai chienne vous dis-je..._ pensa-t-il, malgré tout amusé.

Il continua son exploration mais sur la pièce inconnue cette fois-ci. Un petit espace aux murs blancs, un bureau encombré de ce qu'il devinait être des feuilles de cours. Andrew, car oui il se souvenait enfin du prénom de son amant, devait faire des études supérieures au vu des montagnes de papiers. Après tout, je ne lui ai pas demandé son âge hier soir, ce n'était pas ma première préocuppation, je m'intérressais à une tout autre mesure...

La pièce se finissait avec une simple armoire et un lit simple sur lequel il était présentement allongé. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée affluèrent dons son esprit. Il se rappellait maintenant de ce décor quand lui et le blond avait pénétré la chambre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs bien déchainés la vieille, le bas de son dos étant encore assez endoloris.

Le brun entreprit alors de se lever. il quitta la chaleur du lit et partit la recherche de ses maigres possessions. Etonnament, il ne retrouva le tout que dans la pièce principale, faisant office de pièce à vivre et entrée dans ce petit appartement. Un caleçon noir sur un radiateur, un tee shirt vert sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ainsi de suite...

Une fois habillé, il se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner, cédant à une de ses plus anciennes habitudes mais dans la discrétion la plus totale. Il n'était pas un connard mais c'était juste une nuit, pas plus. Ainsi, quand Andrew se réveillerait, il trouverait un petit déjeuner complet mais plus de Harry. Pouf, disparu le petit Ryry!

Harry Potter quitta ce petit appartemen précise d'après l'horloge murale de la cuisine. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il marchait vers la première station de bus à sa portée, il se souvint d'un garçon blond qu'il avait aperçu la veille, au Light.

" _Il était vraiment beau, angélique... J'aimerai bien le revoir, vérifier s'il était aussi élégant que ce qu'il semblait..."_

XxxOOOxxX

Quand Harry arriva enfin devant le 4 Privet Drvie, il était plus de 10 h. La tête lui tournait et son estomac se contractait. Il semblait que le Avada Kedavra portait bien son nom. Par réflexe, il pénétra la petite habitation par la porte d'entrée. Il gravit les marches une à une et une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit, ratrappant enfin les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu la nuit dernière.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut pour constater qu'il était à présent 14 h. Le deuxième constat, fut la faim qui le taraudait et faisait pousser à son estomac ds grondements des plus sonores. Il entreprit alors de descendre les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa descente. N'entendant pas de bruit, il reprit sa marche. Après tout, Dudley devait-être avec son père à son entraînement de boxe et tante Pétunia devait être à ses éternelles courses du samedi après midi.

Son pas allègre le mena vers la cuisine. Tout en sifflotant, Harry ouvrit le frigo, s'empara de quoi se faire un maigre repas et s'apprêta à repartir à l'étage. Soudain, sa respiration se coupa, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et tout son corps se crispa.

 _"Il n'y est pas allé de main morte aujourd'hui..."_

XxxOOOxxX

Le jeune homme réussit à rejoindre sa petite chambre malgré sa respiration hachée et le sang hurlant dans ses tempes. Il ignora les éclairs de douleurs traversant ses membres afin de mener son rappatriement à bien. Mais une fois allongé sur sa payasse, il ouvrit les vannes, pleurant de douleur et de rage, les souvenirs le submergeant.

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt._

 _Un violent coup de poing le frappa au ventre. Harry se plia en deux face à la douleur, tombant à genoux pour finir allongé au sol. Il sentit rapidement une présence près de lui, un souffle lourd et chaud qui vit titiller son oreille d'une manière particulièrement rebutante. D'une voix mielleuse, Vernon Drusley murmura:_

 _\- Ca, c'est pour être rentré par la porte, tu as été vu par la voisine, Mrs. Carrig. C'est intolérable garçon. Je t'offre l'hospitalité et toi tu bafoues mes règles. Tu mérites d'être chatié._

 _Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. L'enfoiré savait viser, il se contentait du torse et du haut des cuisses, jamais des parties visibles quand il était au basket ou simplement en short et tee shirt. Il ne l'avait également jamais touché au visage et encore heureux que ce monstre de Dursley était aussi homophobe qu'il était gay, ou il aurait déjà subi des choses bien plus horribles. D'ailleurs, ce cachalot ne devait jamais savoir pour sa sexualité ou du moins pas avant ses 18 ans où il se verrait recevoir son héritage._

 _\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta raclure de père, cracha Vernon, ses petits yeux porcins vicieux roulant dans leur orbites et la bouche écumante face à la jalousie et à la haine qu'il entretenait depuis de nombreuses années._

 _Harry serra les machoires face à l'insulte mais ne il pouvait qu'encaisser. L'ordure avait l'habitude de le prendre par surprise afin de l'empêcher de se défendre. Et puis, que pouvait un jeune de 17 ans faisant 1 m 65 pour 55 petits kilos face à un mastodonte comme Vernon? Il se résigna à prendre et à ne pas rendre, encore une fois._

 _Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Le bruit d'une ceinture que l'on déboucle. Harry sentit des sueurs froides descendre lentement le long de son dos, la panique commençant à le gagner tout entier. Vernon s'était-il rendu compte de nouvelles tendances chez sa personne ? Il commenca à s'agiter de plus en plus face à la terreur d'une agression plus poussée. Une main vint soulever son tee shirt et le remonta, laissant place à la douce et délicate peau juvénile de son dos. Il se retint d'hurler._

 _Un claquement retenti, Harry cria._

 _\- Tais-toi monstre, si on t'entend, tu en auras 20 de plus ! vitupéra fortement son oncle._

 _Harry laissa s'échapper de nombreuses larmes suivient de sanglots silencieux, sous la violence des coups, enfouissant sa tête dans le sol, dans une tentative désépérée de cacher sa faiblesse à son bourreau, de peur qu'il ne s'en serve._

 _Au bout de cinq, la baleine sembla penser que cela était assez. Il laissa ainsi le jeune homme à terre, qui pouvait sentir sa peau pulser. Après quelques minutes, afin de rassembler le plus de force possible, il réussit à se lever. Avant de quitter la pièce, il pensa à bien nettoyer le plancher adoré de Pétunia, qui sait ce que son oncle serait capable de faire sinon. C'est ainsi qu'il regagna sa place, meurtri, plus qu'aucun homme ne devrait l'être, surtout à 17 ans._

 _XxxOOOxxX_

Quelques heures après, une fois ses larmes taries et son esprit endormi, Harry émergea de l'état comateux dans lequel il s'était enfoncé pour oublier sa douleur. Son corps endolori se rappela à lui. Il se leva difficilement et marcha vers un coin de sa chambre. Dans un espace reculé, sous son burreau, une planche irrégulière se trouvait. Il la souleva et plongea la main dans la petite cavité. Il en sortit des pomades contre les hématomes. Après de longues minutes d'applications, qui se compliquèrent face aux cinq marques dans son dos, et de nombreux sifflement de douleur, Harry réussit à s'occuper de sa personne et reposa son maigre matériel de soin, bien caché.

Il hésita de nombreuses minutes à retourner dormir, la fatigue lui revenant à la figure après sa longue nuit blanche de vendredi, mais il trouva finalement le courage de prendre son sac de sport. Il le remplit avec quelques affaires de rechanges, sa brosse à dent et son téléphone. Il enfila sa veste, non sans difficultés et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il n'était pas près de réutiliser la porte d'entrée avant un long, très long moment. Il ouvrit son seul puits de lumière, enjamba la rembarde et glissa le lond de la gouttière pour finalement toucher terre dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il n'était que 9 h du soir et le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il réussit à se faufiler dans l'ombre et à quitter le petit terrain.

Comme d'habitude, il quittait sa chambre miteuse afin de se réfugier dans un lieu sûr, dans lequel il n'est pas enfermé avec cinq verrous. Comme d'habitude il fuyait son horrible famille. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas les Dursleys qui allaient se soucier de sa disparition pour deux jours.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Harry !

\- Notre ami !

\- J'espère que...

\- Tu vas bien !

Harry sourit, soulagé face à l'habituelle joyeuseté des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Tout va bien Fred, merci George de te soucier de moi.

\- Mais c'est normal, Potter...

\- Après tout, tu est le meilleur ami de mon frère...

\- Et mon nouveau héros ! Ombrage !

\- Du génie !

Harry rigola franchement cette fois-ci. Ces deux garçons intenables avaient le mérite de remonter le morale de tout le monde, sans exception. Il ne sentait presque plus son dos.

\- Poussez-vous, vous deux, arrêtez de vous l'accaparer, intervint Ron, arrivant en courant dans l'inutile désir de sauver son meilleur ami des griffes de ses frères diaboliques.

\- Bon, on te laisse Harrynouchet, il semblerait que...

\- Ronny soit très jaloux de l'attention que tu nous portes. finit George dans un clin d'oeil.

Les deux jumeaux de 19 ans s'éloignèrent non sans que Fred ne lance un clin d'oeil suggestif et ne reluque son corps de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur. Depuis que Harry était devenu sexuellement actif, Fred avait toujours tenté un rapprochement bien que discrètement, mais le brun avait toujours refusé d'y céder pour ne pas entacher sa relation avec Ron.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Ron dans un grand sourire.

Le brun montra son sac au rouquin qui le fit immédiatement entrer dans la maison. Il était courant que Harry rejoigne la famille Weasley le temps d'un week end, tous sachant les problèmes qu'il avait avec sa famille, du moins les problèmes de communication pas ceux physiques, ils ne devaient jamais savoir selon lui.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois-ci?

\- Je suis un monstre, comme mon père, indigne de tout, rebut de l'humanité... la même rengaine quoi.

\- C'est vraiment des ordures, surtout ton oncle! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller leur casser la gueule et de...

\- Harry ?

\- Hermione !

La jeune fille prit immédiatement son ami dans ses bras, sachant que le pourquoi de sa présence au Terrier n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

\- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- T'inquiète 'Mione, rien de bien grave, la rassura-t-il.

-Au fait 'Ry, comme Herm' est là, ça te dérangerai pas de dormir sur le canapé vu que...

\- Ron, s'écria la concernée, offusquée.

\- C'est bon, c'est parfait, ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez être tranquilles tous les deux cette nuit, sourit Harry face à la soudaine timidité de ses amis.

Avant que Ron ne puisse atteindre un degré de combustion dont la couleur égalerait sa couleur de cheveux, Mrs. Weasley les appella à dîner. Le repas fut convivial, Harry fut resservi trois fois par Molly et Ron cinq. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que toute la troupe Weasley quitta la tablée. Les jumeaux regagnèrent leur chambre au pas de course. Ils avaient bien un appartement, dans lequel ils étaient en plein déménagement, et qui se trouvait près de leur boutique de farces et attrappes qui commencait d'ailleurs à faire fureur, mais il ne pouvait que rester encore un peu chez leur parents surtout quand on connaît les talents cuilinaires de leur mère.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se posèrent dans l'immense canapé du salon modeste et décidèrentt de regarder un film, tentant par une soirée normale, de faire oublier les problèmes de chacun, même si tout particulièrement, ceux de Harry. Ils se plièrent de rire en regardant le film _Time Out*_. Ils s'amusèrent à retourner toutes les phrases de ce piètre film sans profondeur et avec des dialogues des plus inintérressant. Chacun y allait de sa remarque, du sexisme pour Hermione au scène de combat troplente et facilitées pour Ron.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher tôt, certains sentant encore les effets de la nuit du vendredi. Harry fut terriblement heureux de dormir seul dans le salon, il put ainsi s'occuper de ses marques. Même si cette journée avait très mal commencé, la note de fin fut chaleureusement acceuillit par le jeune homme qui, épuisé, sombra dans un sommeil des plus profonds quand sa tête toucha son oreiller.

XxxOOOxxX

Tradition du dimanche de la famille Weasley: lever à 10h, pas plus pas moins. Telle était la règle de Molly Weasley afin de donner un bon rythme de vie à ses enfants. Un peu de paresse mais pas trop. Très vite, la maison résonna de pas, de cris parfois, de bruits de casseroles tandis que Molly préparait le petit déjeuner. En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de l'ancestrale table de chaîne de la famille des rouquins. Ils avalèrent pancakes, oeufs, haricots et tartines avec un grand appétit, et encore une fois, Ron se resservit trois fois des oeufs brouillés et deux des pancakes. La mésomorphie réussit à certain apparement...

La journée passa doucement, dans cette ambiance bon enfant que chacun ressent au sein de la famille Weasley. Les trois meilleurs amis travaillèrent d'abbord un peu, se disant que ne pas faire leur devoirs dès le début de l'année n'était pas du plus bon genre. Harry aida Ron en Littérature tandis que Hermione les aida en Mathématiques.

Après un autre repas fort nutritif de Molly Weasley, ils décidèrent d'aller flâner en ville. Ils passèrent le temps à faire les boutiques dans Camden, aux puces, puis finirent l'après midi dans une petite salle de cinéma obscure à regarder un film d'auteur Polonais. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier en arborant chacun un sourire plein de dents, Ron et Hermione débattant encore sur le film vu précèdement.

Malheureusement, Harry dû refaire son sac et reprendre le chemin du 4 Privet Drive. Il réussit à s'y glisser à la nuit tombée et dégusta dans sa chambre les lasagnes que Molly lui avait demandé, enfin plutôt ordonné, d'emporter. Le coucher fut assez difficile, son dos le faisant gémir de douleur à chaque effleurement. Harry se sentit chanceux que la ceinture n'ait pas fait couler le sang, cela aurait été beaucoup plus dur à cacher. Quand le sommeil vint enfin le ceuillir, ce fut pour l'emmener dans un monde de cauchemars où un très bel homme blond n'arrêtait pas de le frapper à coup de ceinturon malgré ses supplications.

XxxOOOxxX

Le réveil fut difficile, très difficile. Ses nuits avaient beau être longues, son sommeil agité le fatiguait plus qu'il n'était réparateur. Par il ne sait quel miracle, le jeune homme réussit à se préparer pour les cours et à avoir son bus à l'heure. Même quand la pensée de la première heure de retenue avec Ombrage lui revint en mémoire, il continua à marcher vers les grandes grilles de l'académie. Il se dirigea alors vers son groupe d'amis, qui semblait l'attendre avant de pénétrer l'école. Il en profita pour sortir sa troisième cigarette de la journée et l'alluma febrilement, inspirant la première bouffée salvatrice, venant légèrement soulager sa douleur.

\- Harry !

Comme à son habitude, Seamus se jeta sur lui. Il nota cependant que l'irlandais lui fit juste une chaleureuse accolade, ne l'embrassant pas sur la joue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il regarda le blond rejoindre en trottinant Dean et ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Personne ne semblant surprit, il se dit que les autres devaient déjà être au courant.

Harry s'approcha alors du mulâtre. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Dean.

\- Harry.

Il la lui serra en retour, souriant. En un simple regard, le brun venait de lever le voile de doute qui subsistait en Dean et de lui donner sa bénédiction. C'est ainsi que la journée débuta. Harry passa la journée à ruminer et à fixer l'heure, regardant 17 h se rapprocher à grands pas. Quand il fut l'heure, chacun leur tour, ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et le laissèrent devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et leva une main tremblante. Il se reprit, s'ébroua, et toqua fermement sur la porte en chêne arborant fièrement la plaque:

 _Dolorès Umbridge, grande inquisitrice._

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! Donc c'était un petit chapitre de transition, pour montrer le quotidien de Harry. Il y a le même avec Draco et après, je promets vraiment, la rencontre, enfin la deuxième ;)

Je suis pas ultra fan du chapitre 6, il fait beaucoup trop baclé... Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus completset certainement plus long avec le temps ;)

*Il s'agit de mon avis sur ce film, je vous invite à le regarder pour vous en faire une idée. En tous cas avec un pote, on a passé deux heures à enmerder notre monde en se moquant de ce film comme je l'ai décrit. C'était poilant !

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7: solitude, ennemi de l'Homme

Et voilà le chapitre 7, qui je le pense, vous plaira plus que le 6, du moins, pour moi, c'est le cas.

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, je m'en excuse. Apparemment, si ça continu ainsi, je vais poster toute les deux semaines et essayer pour l'instant de compenser avec Gallion et puis on verra.

Je vous laisse à la lecture, Ciao !

* * *

Il n'entendait que le bruit assourdissant des gouttes d'eau s'éclatant au sol. La douche était pour lui un lieu saint, un lieu de relaxation totale, auquel il s'adonnait parfois deux fois par jour malgré les préconisations médicales. L'eau avait le don de tout transformer autour de lui. Il fermait souvent les yeux, exacerbant son ouïe et son toucher. La caresse des flots, se rassemblant en filets, avait un attrait presque sensuel dans son esprit. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes, pareilles à des larmes, glisser du haut de son crâne, pour ruisseler le long de ses cheveux, rejoindre son visage, descendre son front, glisser entre ses sourcil pour ensuite dévaler l'arrête de son nez, chuter de la pointe de ce dernier pour continuer sur ses lèvres, laissant une trace sensible derrière elles. Elles dévalait ensuite son menton pour s'écraser sur son torse, glissant doucement entre ses pectoraux, passant sur ses abdominaux ciselés et rejoindre son aine. Là, elles s'aventuraient tranquillement dans une forêt de poils blonds, pour lascivement suivre la courbe de son sexe, longeant ses variations et autres aléas. L'onde finissait sa course sur ses jambes, les dévalant à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner dans le siphon. Et le même phénomène recommençait.

Une sonnerie stridente ramena Draco Malfoy sur terre. Haletant, il remonta sa main d'entre ses cuisses et la plaça sous le flux continu d'eau afin de l'en débarrasser de tout fluide corporel. S'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre en place une sonnerie devant se déclencher au bout de quinze minute, c'était pour l'empêcher de comater inutilement dans sa cabine de marbre faîte et ainsi éviter toute perte de temps. Encore cette fois-ci, si le virulent tintement ne s'était pas fait entendre, il serait resté dans sa bulle, transporté dans un autre monde, fait de luxure et de flots incessant. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblait entendre le bruit d'une chute d'eau, quelques minutes plus tôt...

 _" Draco, l'alcool, c'est mal..."._

Le jeune homme blond se décida à abandonner ses pérégrinations fictives quotidiennes pour enfin quitter sa cage marbrée. Il sortit prudemment de sa douche à l'italienne, effrayé de glisser sur le sol de marbre émeraude, de blanc veiné. Il attrapa une large serviette blanche, à l'aspect moelleux et s'enroula rapidement dedans, cherchant à échapper au froid ambiant, malgré la buée troublant légèrement la large pièce. Il quitta vivement le lieu mais frissonna en pénétrant dans sa chambre dont le grand espace ne pouvait lui apporter la chaleur qu'il recherchait. Il se dirigea donc hâtivement vers la gigantesque armoire et les deux commodes qui occupait tout le mur gauche de l'endroit. Son lit, situé au centre de l'espace contre le mur du fond, faisait face à une porte à double battant. La literie verte et noire, qui bien sûr était à baldaquin, était entourée de deux immenses fenêtres, donnant sur le grand jardin arrière et se rejoignant à l'extérieur par un long balcon surplombé de sculptures mythologiques murales. Du peu de connaissances que détenait Draco sur sa maison située à Holland Park, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux manoir, sa dernière face datant de la renaissance. Contrairement aux autres maisons de ce quartier, qui étaient déjà de taille importante, la sienne possédait un parc d'environ un hectare, dont certains arbres avait plusieurs centaines d'années. Sans compter la large piscine, sur la terrasse arrière.

 _"Quelle vie chiante..."_

Le blond ouvrit précipitamment le meuble et entreprit de minutieusement choisir sa tenue du jour. Il opta rapidement pour un simple jean noir assez près du corps et un léger chandail blanc. Ses pieds nus frottaient délicieusement contre le parquet, rencontrant parfois autour de sa couche, la rugueuse douceur d'un ancestrale tapis persan. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle d'eau afin de parfaire sa toilette et ainsi finir ses ablutions matinales. Avant de pénétrer la porte, ses mains s'égarèrent sur les couvertures de livres occupantt tout le mur droit de la pièce. Cette bibliothèque montait jusqu'au plafond et le deuxième niveau était accessible par un petit escalier rond à l'aspect des plus charmants. Son regard traîna ensuite sur son bureau parfaitement ordonné à sa gauche, puis finit sur un petit salon arrangé autour d'une belle cheminé au lour portant, sur sa droite. Sa vessie réclamant son attention, il se décida à finalement entrer dans la pièce.

Une fois propre, habillé et parfaitement réveillé, Draco se dit que la journée pouvait enfin débuter. Il vit alors, posé sur la table basse devant la cheminé, un lourd plateau repas croulant sous des plats de toutes tailles et formes, salés et sucrés. Il comprit qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas bien différent des autres jours et se mit alors à déguster seul, son déjeuner, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire.

* * *

Environ une heure après son réveil, alors que Draco venait de finir son repas, la violente sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il commençait à somnoler et s'approcha de sa table de chevet, endroit où siégeait habituellement son appareil. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui...

\- Mais il est où putain ... J'suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors t'as intérêt à te montrer espèce de ...

Brusquement, la sonnerie s'arrêta.

\- Merde...

Heureusement, son peut-être futur interlocuteur semblait chevronné. Pendant de longues minutes, le blond chercha son téléphone, retournant soigneusement sa chambre, ne laissant aucun endroit au hasard. Quand, enfin, il mit la main sur l'objet, qui était posé entre deux pulls dans son armoire, ce fut d'un ton excédé qu'il répondit, sans même vérifier qui l'appelait.

\- Allo ?

\- Oula calme toi Draco, je ne t'ai rien fais moi, répondit Blaise face au grognement rageur de son ami.

\- Pardon Blaise, je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci... Souffla le blond, tout en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil à l'assise profonde.

\- J'entends ça oui... C'est encore tes parents ? demanda le noir, d'une voix prévenante.

\- Oui mais c'est rien, t'inquiète pas.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais t'oublies pas, tu peux venir quand tu veux à la maison, maman est moi ça nous dérange pas.

\- Merci Blaise mais c'est bon, tout est ok.

\- D'accord... Maintenant que les politesses sont faîtes... Tu peux me dire où tu étais hier ?! Je me suis vachement inquiété bordel!

\- Ouhh le grand Blaise a eu peur pour quelqu'un, rigola gentiment Draco, la voix taquine.

\- Arrête de déconner, j'ai vraiment eu peur pendant un instant. Un coup t'étais au bar, en train de te bourrer la gueule comme jamais et puis d'un coup, plus personne. Je t'ai cherché dans toute la boîte et il a fallut que je demande à plein de gens s'ils t'avaient vu, jusqu'à tomber sur une nana qui m'a dit t'avoir vu quitter le club, seul. Je te dis pas la galère, c'est le genre de lieu pour mener un interrogatoire...

\- Excuse moi, j'étais dans les vapes totales, c'est pour te dire, je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai rejoins la maison, ni même ce qu'il s'est tout à fais passé hier... Tu as des souvenirs toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai rencontré une fille, avec des seins énormes, et des hanches, t'as jamais vu ça vieux... On est parti dans les toilettes et là elle...

\- Stop, ça suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus! Je sais comment on baise, merci bien, s'exclama Draco, ne cherchant pas à savoir les moindres détails de la vie sexuelle de son pote.

\- Mais d'habitude t'adores m'écouter raconter mes nuits. Et tu te gênais pas avant aussi... répondit Blaise, quelque peu amer.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment... Et au début je ne te demandais pas TA vie, mais si tu savais ce que j'ai fais hier !

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. Et bien tu as pris un verre il me semble, t'es parti danser, pas longtemps bizarrement, et il me semble t'avoir vu rejoindre le comptoir comme une furie, endroit que tu n'as plus quitté jusqu'à ta sortie... Enfin c'est ce que j'ai vu, je n'ai pas passé mon temps à t'observer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit le mulâtre de manière graveleuse.

\- Oui Blaise, je vois parfaitement ! répondit le blond sur le même ton. Tous deux rirent doucement de leur petite complicité. Ils échangèrent ensuite des banalités, parlant des cours, de leurs camarades et de leurs prochaines sorties. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se décidèrent à raccrocher. Quand le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce, sa solitude lui revint en pleine face et Draco décida donc de se changer les idées, afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par d'habituelles pensées noires.

* * *

Il passa son après midi, à faire ses devoirs, commençant même ceux des semaines à venir. Au bout de quatre heures, il avait finit ses obligations pour les deux prochaines semaines. Encore heureux qu'il n'était qu'au début de l'année, le niveau n'était pas encore très exigent. Quoique, la dissertation exigée en philosophie lui avait paru assez difficile, du moins personnellement. _Peut-on ne pas être soi-même ?_

 _" Je verrai bien..."_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se replonger dans ses leçons, on toqua à la porte. D'un voix forte, Draco autorisa la personne à entrer. Une tête de taille importante aux larges oreilles apparue. Dobby, le majordome de la famille Malfoy depuis qu'il était en âge, s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Ce petit homme au crâne dégarni plus important que le reste de son corps, marcha, presque tremblant, du haut de ses membres rachitiques. Il était laid. Mais sa gentillesse à l'égard du blond n'attestait que de la bonté et du profond dévouement qui l'habitaient.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Dobby, demanda poliment Draco, revêtant un masque d'une légère indifférence.

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir que vos parents sont rentrés maître Draco. Ils vous attendent dans la petite salle à manger bleue, répondit l'homme sur le même ton, contrant son aspect craintif. Il accompagna ses paroles d'une petite révérence respectueuse.

Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il n'avait pas aperçu ses parents depuis de nombreux jours, enfin surtout son père. Il tenta de maîtriser sa voix dans sa réponse mais elle se para de léger trémolos trahissant son excitation grandissante.

\- Je te remercie Dobby. Je m'en vais de ce pas les rejoindre.

Le vieil homme s'éloigna mais le blond ne manqua le petit sourire qu'il tentait discrètement de masquer. Une fois l'autre parti, il se leva précipitamment. Il paniqua quelques secondes, puis se reprit, se rappelant de son nom. Il vérifia sa tenue, en arrangea les plis imaginaires. Il fonça dans la salle de bain, se mit face au gigantesque miroir et entreprit de mettre de l'ordre dans ses fins cheveux qui très vite, prirent un aspect des plus sages. Il renifla son aisselle et après une grimace éloquente, tenta de masquer les odeurs. Il s'aspergea les joues qu'il avait rouges quand il se regarda dans la matière réfléchissante. Il respira un bon coup puis quitta la salle d'eau . Il sortit de sa chambre au pas de course. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de son avancé, il ralentit puis finit par s'arrêter devant la large porte de la salle à manger précédemment citée. Il leva la main, expira l'air qu'il avait retenu sans s'en être aperçu, et frappa trois coups francs et réguliers contre les battants de bois. Quand une voix mélodieuse lui permit d'entrer, son cœur se mit à tambouriner. Il tourna la poignée et entra.

\- Bons...oir.

Devant ses yeux, sa mère siégeait, seule, à l'immense table de réception, dont la nappe immaculée captait les reflets des cristaux bleus des majestueux lustres pendus au haut plafond.

\- Draco, mon enfant, approche !

Comme un automate, le jeune homme s'avança vers la magnifique femme qui lui servait de mère. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de la revoir, leur dernière rencontre datant d'il y a trois jours, mais elle n'était pas la personne qu'il désirait voir avec tant d'impatience depuis maintenant de nombreux jours.

\- Mère, comment allez-vous ? Père ne vous tient pas compagnie ? demanda le blond, la voix assurée malgré le froid intérieur qui l'habitait.

\- Oh tu connais ton père mon chéri, il est toujours si occupé par son travail. Il a malheureusement eu un rendez-vous inattendu et a dû repartir. Il ne pourra pas être avec nous ce soir et ne rentrera peut-être que demain. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous resterons tous les deux, finit sa mère dans un clin d'œil qui se voulait affectueux.

\- Je comprends.

Le jeune homme prit place dignement face à sa mère, mais intérieurement, il se sentait nauséeux et n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfoncer dans son lit pour enfin dormir et peut-être oublier. Il savait que certaines personnes vivaient des situations bien pires que la sienne mais même encore aujourd'hui, cela faisait si mal.

Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus roses. Sa mère avait bien fait des études, dans le droit il lui semblait, mais dès sa naissance, elle avait tout arrêté. Cela c'était fait de son plein grès, mais ayant été toujours préparé à cette éventualité, en tant que bonne mère de l'aristocratie, cela était venu naturellement. Son père, lui, avait repris l'entreprise familiale. Sa famille possédait, depuis très longtemps parfois, de nombreuses multinationales, qu'elle avait soit crée, soit acheté. Son paternel, en bon dirigeant et PDG, se devait d'être présent dans son travail et c'était ce à quoi il s'appliquait depuis de nombreuses années.

Oh, cela n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Les dix premières années de sa vie furent les plus belles de son avis. Sa mère ne portait attention qu'à lui, le chouchoutant et ayant même tendance à trop le gâter. Son père avait toujours été un homme froid, et c'est dans cette idée qu'il s'était entreprit de lui enseigner ce qu'est un Malfoy, un être arrogant, toujours sûr de lui, et qui sait ce qu'il vaut, du moins en apparence. Son père n'était pas un monstre, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'un Malfoy était surtout un magnifique comédien, qui sous ses masques d'indifférence, restait un humain plein de talents et de qualités. C'est donc entre ses leçons d'histoire, de langues, d'étiquette, de musique et autres disciplines dues à son rang que ses parents lui dispensèrent, plus ou moins discrètement, l'amour nécessaire à chaque enfant.

Tout avait changé en une journée. Le jour de son entrée à la Slytherin School. La veille, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre les deux adultes de la famille. Ce qui en avait découlé fut pire que tout.

* * *

 _Un petit garçon de onze descendit les larges marches de l'escalier de marbre blanc. Aucun de ses pas ne se faisait entendre, étouffés par la lourde moquette rouge sang, qui, contrairement au plancher et à ses virulents grincements, cette matière conférait à tous petits espions en herbe, une discretion totale. Des éclats de voix parvinrent enfin aux oreilles du petit blond qui s'avança rapidement dans leur direction. Il arriva bien vite devant une gigantesque porte, pour lui, qui n'arborait pas une taille si grande encore. Il identifia la pièce comme le salon des invités, qui était comme son nom l'indique, un espace rarement usité si l'on a pas attrait à la mondanité. Doucement, il colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois et écouta._

 _\- Comment as-tu osé ?! cria une voix féminine._

 _\- Comment j'ai osé ?! Tu es comme moi Narcissa, depuis des années, avoue ! répondit tout aussi fortement une voix masculine._

 _\- Que tu crois ! Et même si cela était vrai, moi je n'embrasserai pas mon amant au vu et au su de tous !_

 _\- C'était un accident, je croyais que nous étions seuls !_

 _\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Notre famille est la risée de tous par ta faute, et il est hors de question que ça retombe sur Draco !_

 _\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, je te le promet 'Cissa ..._

 _Les voix se calmèrent, un long soupir se fit clairement entendre._

 _\- Je t'ai aimé Lucius, je t'aime certainement encore un peu... Nous ne pouvons divorcer, c'est inenvisageable, alors pour notre fils, nous agirons aussi cordialement que possible._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé... Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense, oui, mais pas tout de suite, il te faudra attendre longtemps._

 _Les voix se turent. Le petit garçon resta assis, les larmes dévalant ses belles joues rondes. Il sentit à peine Dobby lui attraper le bras, le guider gentiment vers sa chambre et l'aider à monter dans son lit. Il le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Sa dernière vision fut celle de l'homme le regardant d'un regard peiné et plein d'affection._

* * *

Le lendemain de cette épisode, alors que Draco attendait son père pour prendre place dans la large voiture devant le conduire à son nouvel établissement, ce dernier vint vers lui. Son air impassible, ses lèvres ne formant qu'une fine ligne et son regard froid achevèrent de le convaincre sur le ton de la prochaine discussion. Il se souvenait distinctement des mots de Lucius, ils étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit. Certains auraient dit que cela n'était pas si grave que cela, mais ce fut les conséquences qui furent désastreuses.

" Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui tu as onze ans et tu rentres chez les grands, dans une école qui t'apportera tout ce dont tu as besoin pour les sept ans à venir. Aujourd'hui tu es un homme mon fils, alors comporte toi comme tel. Soit un Malfoy, soit fier et droit et surtout arrête d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. A compter d'aujourd'hui tu iras et reviendras de l'école seul, en voiture. Ta mère a décidé de reprendre le travail et moi je vais m'y consacrer un peu plus. Ce jour est la consécration de ton indépendance en tant que futur chef de la famille Malfoy. Ne nous fais pas honte."

Cette dernière phrase fut certainement celle qui le blessa le plus du haut de ses maigres onze petites années. Lui qui avait toujours reçu comme principe d'être le meilleur afin de rendre ses parents fiers comme des paons de leur progéniture, aujourd'hui on lui disait de ne pas leur faire honte. Le sentiment de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet qui se devait de bien se comporter dans une question d'apparence s'ancra dans son esprit et avec lui la colère contre ses parents et son nom de famille de lui faire endosser ce rôle. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une famille plus...normale. Une famille où ses parents venaient le chercher à l'école, travaillaient mais avaient toujours du temps pour lui, le traitaient comme l'enfant qu'il était.

Ce jour là, Draco était monté dans la luxueuse voiture, sans un signe pour son père. Il avait levé le regard sur sa grande maison et avait aperçu sa mère au deuxième étage. Il lui avait timidement souris, sourire auquel elle avait chaudement répondu mais le blond vit parfaitement la douleur de cet étirement des lèvres et malgré le bonheur, des larmes dévalaient ses joues creuses. Ils levèrent leurs mains et se saluèrent jusqu'à ce que le véhicule tourne au coin de la rue et que sa mère sorte de sa vision.

Après cet incident, les jours furent tous empreints de cette même monotonie. Il partait seul le matin, revenait seul le soir et s'endormait seul la nuit. Environ trois fois par semaine, sa mère était à la maison mais il arrivait que le garçon ne voit pas son père pendant plusieurs mois, celui-ci préférant rejoindre le domicile familiale dans la journée. Son seul ami était Blaise, comme c'était le cas depuis de nombreuses années. En deuxième année seulement, ils rencontrèrent le reste de leur bande actuelle, Pansy, Théo, Vincent et Gregory.

Pendant sa troisième année, les débuts de la puberté se firent sentir et Draco découvrit ce qu'être un homme, pour la société, était. En deux ans, de très nombreuses idées jaillirent dans les esprits déjà biens échauffés de Blaise et Draco et c'est à l'âge de 15 ans que le dernier perdit sa virginité. A partir de là, lui et son meilleur ami enchaînèrent les soirées, les filles et les conneries. Jamais ils n'étaient allés au point de non retour, jamais ils n'avaient franchis les limites. Leurs parents étaient ignorants de tout et cela était pour le mieux.

Peut-être le fait de se comporter aussi mal en dehors du giron familial était dû à un désir d'attention parentale, que enfin, ses parents relèvent la tête de leurs dossiers et le regarde lui, l'enfant qu'il était encore un peu, celui qui avait dû grandir trop vite. Mais après tout, il n'était pas psychanalyste alors il laissa tomber son introspection.

Il fut obligé de sortir de ses pensées quand sa mère entreprit de lui demander des nouvelles de tous ses amis et autres aspects de sa vie comme après une séparation des plus longues. Automatiquement, Draco répondit. Il macha et avala la nourriture qui lui était présentée bien qu'il la trouva fade et molle. Très vite, il ne pensait plus qu'à regagner sa chambre. Dès que sa mère eut finis son repas, il demanda à quitter la table et partit aussi dignement que possible vers ses quartiers. Une fois dans le couloir, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une fois arrivé, il claqua les portes derrières lui, prit son élan et se jeta sur son lit. Oui, c'était son côté gamin, et alors.

Une fois confortablement posé entre les lourds coussins de plumes, Draco attrapa son téléphone. Il constata qu'il était à peine huit heure, mais après tout, on est anglais ou on ne l'est pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, juste quelques instants, son appareil se mit à vibrer de toutes ses forces.

 _"Je comprends pourquoi certains sont utilisés comme vibromasseurs..."_

 _I_ l décrocha automatiquement, sans regarder une fois encore la personne qui l'appelait.

\- Allo ?

\- Draco ! C'est ton cousin préféré ! s'exclama une voix chantante.

\- François, comment vas-tu ? répondit le blond avec une chaleur sincère.

François, c'était son cousin français du côté de sa mère. Il lui rendait souvent visite, mais moins depuis quelques temps. C'était un garçon qui avait toujours su le conseiller et dont le franc parler avait mis fin à bien des dilemmes.

\- Mais bien et toi ma Barbie ?

\- François, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... grogna Draco, le ton menaçant. Un rire clair se fit entendre dans le combiné. Le français était un garçon brun aux yeux verts, aux traits fins et à la taille petite. C'était également une vrai pile électrique mais il était empli de douceur. _"Je suis vraiment comme une fille ma parole..."_

 _-_ Oh cousin, vous les anglais êtes si coincés, râla gentiment son interlocuteur.

\- C'est sûr que comparés à vous, nous sommes de vrais petits joueurs. Les deux rigolèrent de cette blague un peu privée. En effet, François vivait dans le XVI arrondissement de Paris, et ses parents, fervant catholiques, n'étaient pas des plus amusants. Lui et la jeunesse de ce lieu bourgeois faisaient donc preuve d'un très grande ingéniosité pour animer ce morne quartier.

\- Que veux-tu, rien de mieux qu'une fête totalement licencieuse et illégale pour oublier les messes quotidiennes. D'ailleurs, Draco, j'ai un petit truc à te dire.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Bon... Et bien... Je suis gay !

Draco resta hébété de longues secondes, le téléphone éloigné de son oreille. Le cri, qui venait de lui déchirer le timpan, disait... "Gay... François est gay ? Il ne peut pas être..."

\- Attends, tu, quoi ? Tu es...? Demanda le blond, d'une voix très mal assurée.

\- Gay. Homo. PD. Non ne dis pas PD, ça sonne comme une insulte dans la bouche d'un hétéro. Sinon, tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un gros mot.

\- Ok, mais, je veux dire, tu es sûr ? S'assura le dit hétéro d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Si je suis sûr ? Ah ça oui ! Et arrête de sembler aussi boulversé, je suis toujours ton cousin François, le français de 18 ans !

\- Pardon, c'est juste... Je ne m'y attendais pas... Je peux juste te demander...comment ? Comment tu l'as su ? Et puis tu es sorti avec plein de fille.

\- C'est bon Draco. Moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas, rigola François doucement. Comment je l'ai su ? C'est façile. C'était à une fête. Il y avait ce garçon, Gabriel. Il était vraiment très beau, même objectivement. Durant toute la soirée, il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre, de me draguer. Au début je l'ai repoussé, mais j'ai bien vite abandonné, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Après environ trois heures de conversations passionantes, il m'a embrassé. Mon premier réflexe a été de le repousser violement. Je suis parti mais il m'a suivi. Il m'a bloqué contre un mur. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais repoussé, je lui ai dit que j'étais hétéro. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà essayé avec un homme. J'ai répondu non. Je me suis senti bête sur le coup. Il m'a dit de me détendre, de ressentir et m'a embrassé à nouveau. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Je me suis enfin senti à ma place, désiré et confortable. Il m'a emmené chez lui et j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de mon existence mais surtout la plus jouissive. On est devenu comme des amis amants. Il m'a encouragé à rencontrer d'autres hommes. Tous furent merveilleux comparés aux femmes. L'évidencé était là mais le déni encore plus.

\- Wow... Mais, et toutes ces femmes justement ?

\- Après avoir connu l'homme, ne me suis rendu compte qu'aucune ne m'avait vraiment satisfaite. Un trou est un trou donc je pouvais quand même bander. Mais, après Gabriel, je suis retourné voir une amie. Impossible de la lever, tout était visqueux, laid et grossier. Le sexe féminin n'avait plus aucun attrait à mes yeux et me dégoutait. En est venue la conclusion que je suis gay.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Alors ne dis rien. Fais comme si ton cousin était toujours le même, ce qui est le cas. Il va juste finir sa vie avec un homme et peut-être pas d'enfants.

Draco se sentit un peu honteux de sa réaction. Après tout, François avait raison, il était toujours le même. Malgré cela, il avait toujours eu un problème avec l'homosexualité, bien qu'il ne sache les avis de ses parents sur le sujet.

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Draco, je connais notre milieu. Juste...accepte moi. Tu sais, tu es la première personne à qui je le dis.

\- C'est vrai ? Même pas à tes amis ?

\- Non, juste toi, mon cousin adoré. Le brun avait retrouvé sa voix taquine.

\- Avoue, c'est parce que je suis loin, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'est en partie pour ça. Mais je t'aime aussi mon Draco d'amûr ! S'exclama François, tout en rigolant.

\- Vous les français, toujours à dire je t'aime. Ils rirent de concert doucement. Un silence acceuillant prit place entre eux. Ce fut Draco qui le rompit le premier.

\- Dis, tu vas le dire à tes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, si l'occasion se présente. Mais je vais attendre d'être stable finançièrement. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas me deshériter, ils pourraient me couper les vivres, je vais devoir me faire discret. Je dois te laisser cousin, on m'appelle. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- De rien François, rappelle quand tu veux.

Après s'être dit au revoir, les deux garçons raccrochèrent. Draco leva la tête vers le plafond de son lit et posa ses bras en croix.

" Alors comme ça François est gay. C'est incroyable qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt. C'est vraiment possible d'être dans un déni aussi profond, au point d'ignorer qui l'on est vraiment ? Il faut croire que oui. Je suis heureux qu'il se soit trouvé, c'est tant mieux pour lui. Par contre j'ai encore du mal à m'y et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour..."

Sur ces dernières pensées, Draco entreprit de se préparer à dormir. Il avait quand même parlé une bonne heure avec son cousin, et malgré la petite avancée de la soirée, des reminiscences de la soirée de la veille venaient encore alourdir son corps. Une fois complètement nu et propre, il se glissa entre les couvertures. Lové dans la chaleur de la soie, il s'endormit très rapidement, malgré ses nombreuses cogitations. Une fois encore, il rêva de profonds yeux verts, comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 7 ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que je suis plus satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il me semble mieux construit. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai fais un truc que je ne fais jamais, UN PLAN. Oui je l'ai fais car tout3s mes idées se mélangeaient quand j'écruvais et cela me bloquait ! J'ai calculé et normalement on atteint soit les 40 chapitres environ de 5k mots, soit, ne ferais moins de chapitre mais plus long. Je pense rester sur ma première option.

Je voulais juste dire, que cette fiction, il faut la voir comme un essai. C'est comme si j'étais à l'école. J'apprends au fur et à mesure que j'écris donx merci d'être indulgent.

En tous cas, j'espère que cela vous a plus, à la prochaine !

Reviews ? S'il vous plaît ! *~*


End file.
